High Touch
by mimic shalle
Summary: Under Revision *Probably*
1. Prologue: Marking History

**A/N (and an important one at that):** So, I got bored and this particular idea was just begging to be written, aside from ehem, Tou-chan's predicament (coughyou'llfindoutattheendcough) and some little tidbits (like how will the two 'start crossed' lovers would meet), I have nothing to keep going. So, this thing will, in all means, be a free story− meaning all suggestions and ideas that you'll hopefully share to me will be incorporated in the story development, don't worry all your help will be recognize. Oh and Ichigo is already a college student here (freshman), and of course this is intended to be an IchiHitsu story ;3

The idea for this whole thing is inspired from Meepy-san, imisscalvin-san and HypRRNeRd-san's colab fic 'Oops! My Bad!', too bad they haven't gotten around updating their story yet X(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, if I did then Hitsugaya and Ichigo should have been together by now.

**Warning:** Badly attempted humor, randomness, sporadic chapter updates (depends on how much inspiration I get.), and currently 'unbetaed' (is that even a word? no its not).

* * *

**High Touch**

**Prologue: Marking History**

* * *

The sky was painted with a rich light blue tinge big fluffy white clouds littered the heavens giving it an expression of fair weather. Birds were chirping happily as they welcome the day, the wind carrying out their pleasant greeting along with the scent of the early morning dew and healthy green grass leaving a refreshing sensation as it swept across the streets. The said streets were beset with black clad individuals going about their duties and morning rituals and were once in a while greeting a fellow colleague or two with a friendly grin or an energetic wave. Indeed, Sereitei was once again blessed with a very perfectly peaceful day.

"Nemu! Gather everyone lazing about!"

The violet haired fukutaicho looked up at her superior's slash father's painted face, "Hai, Mayuri-sama" she was wise enough not to questions the man's motives. Not when the (demented) captain of the squad was concocting something very suspicious since last week and was apparently pleased with the result. She could only pray for the hapless moron that her father would pick as his _willing_ test subject.

Not a moment too soon, everybody that was taking a break from work was gathered at the division's main court and with Mayuri gazing them like some pieces of low quality meat. Clicking his tongue in disdain to the lot, he moved on with his business and brandished a moderately sized vial that held some white powder in it, and smiled− creepily at that.

"This," the captain begun as he held up the vial for further emphasis, "is the fruit of my labor."

…

……

………

A moment of silence and Mayuri looked at the poor bunch expectantly but got really annoyed when they, in return, looked at him in confusion going as far as cringing under his smoldering gaze, someone even dared smile at him thinking that it will ease the tension. Another minute of silence and the captain got infuriated further for the lack of response, fortunately someone finally had the courage to open his mouth and save the rest from the impending doom of being yelled at.

"Um, what does it do, taicho?" the shinigami asked in a little voice.

Mayuri's face lightened up at the (forced) reaction, "It changes your gender." He related enthusiastically. "The moment a subject is exposed to this powder he or she shall experience a metamorphosis like no other−"

The men listened to their commanding officer as he acquaint them with the effect of the powder like a toothpaste salesman's convincing shoppers that his product was the best. The more they listened to it the more they got worried, and there was really a good reason why they should be dreading just about now.

"Although I know that none of you is worthy, I am willing to give one of you the privilege of testing my new invention. You should be grateful of my generosity"

Mayuri looked at them, waiting for someone to volunteer to such the privilege, but sadly no one even dared to budge. Mayuri scoffed at his subordinates, the fools, wasting such good opportunity. But alas, they wouldn't get anywhere if this keeps up.

"You!" Mayuri barked at some random subordinate, then walked up to him and shoved the vial into his hands, "I want you to test this, you can do this now or later, it doesn't really matter but by the time I see you again you should be, by then, a _woman_. Dismissed!"

The captain motioned his lieutenant to follow him and left the vicinity. After their superiors left them, the lower ranking shinigamis released a breath they didn't realize they were holding and went on with their way giving a sympathetic pat on the poor sap that their captain unfortunately chose. But really who were they kidding, it was either him or one of them and the majority of the group would rather it to be him than them.

Soon the only one left at the grounds was the unfortunate sap. He stared at the vial and stared up to the sky noting how perfectly ironic the weather was to his current predicament.

"Fuck." −For the first time in his life in soul society, Akon swore out loud.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Matsumoto was, so far, having a very nice day. Not only had she evaded her captain from the very start of the day (and was thus saved from doing any paper work at the moment), she also acquired a vast amount of coupons for a free drink at her favorite bar (never mind the fact that Kyouraku was whining to Nanao about giving away all his vouchers) −life was _good_, if she could say so herself.

Hopping along one of the busiest streets in Sereitei, the buxom woman pushed forward from the crowd and stopped by a pub. Laughing to herself a little, she entered the shop. Once inside Matsumoto immediately scouted for a vacant table and lo and behold, instead of a vacant table she saw a baldy, a Narcissus, a red pineapple and a guy with three horns…?

Matsumoto paused for a while. Who was that guy again? …Right, it was Akon, but that puzzled the lieutenant even further. As far as she was concerned the twelfth division guy didn't fancy drinking and was often only found inside his office over at his division− if the guy even had an office. So why was he here…?

The lieutenant thought for a while but in the end, does it even matter? She was here to drink and it was just her luck that some of her usual drinking buddies were here, no use in wondering about such trivial things. Nodding to herself Matsumoto then approached the group and then greeted them energetically, pulling up a seat as she did so.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing here? You'll get into trouble with Hitsugaya-taicho again."

Matsumoto looked up at the red head and just gave him a cheshire grin, "Oh don't worry about it− I have taicho's permission."

The men exchanged glances at each other as their fellow shinigami order her food and drinks, they were all thinking of the same thing, _what a liar_. But what the hell, it was her funeral and they could care less what the frosty captain has in stored for her once she gets back. They already have their own share of problems to worry about anyway.

For one, Renji accidentally dropped a _bottle_ of ink on top of Kuchiki Byakuya's head and dented his (girly) Kenseikan. Although the stoic man didn't outwardly showed it, Renji was sure that his captain was furious. Furious enough that he can send him out with only a single glance. On the other hand Ikkaku and Yumichika had the wonderful opportunity of handling the task of looking after their _sweet_ and _angelic_ lieutenant, and let's just say they have to settle a large debt at the confectionary store nearby. But nothing would beat Akon's problem and we all know what that is, he was, to sum it all up, royally screwed.

Matsumoto's food arrived and she immediately took a swig from her sake bottle, all manners thrown out of the window. She looked at her companions and finally noticed the dark clouds looming over their heads.

"What's wrong with you lot?" she asked offhandedly eyeing the four men.

Renji looked at her and was about to open his mouth but Akon had beaten him to it, "Well aside from Abarai-kun here who had dented his captain's precious girly hair rollers, Ikkaku and Yumichika-san having a debt of over 300,000− in cash, and my captain ordering me to test his new 'miracle' powder that will suppose to give me an instant sex change, everything is fine Matsumoto-san." he stated quite sarcastically and then downed a bottle of sake in one single swig, staring hatefully at the vial of powder on the middle of the table.

The addressed woman cocked an eyebrow at the men's predicament, they were obviously making a big deal out of it, "Well that's not very big," she bit out offhandedly, "The solution is quite simple." She then took hold of the vial that Akon was staring at and waving it in the air in a dismissive manner. The men looked horrified, didn't she heard what the scientist said a little while ago?

"And pray do tell what it is." Yumichika in return raised his eyebrow. He was quite curious to what the woman has to say but still wary of the (dangerous) glass bottle being handled carelessly. Ikkaku watching the said woman closely too, interested on her incoming proposal and equally discomforted with the way she handled the offending item.

"Well, firstly to solve Akon-kun's problem," said man watched closely, "Renji here can test this little evil powder and−"

"Oi who said I want to test it?!"

"Oh shush, we all know you have a thing for Kuchiki-taicho."

Renji blushed hotly, "I don't swing that way!"

Matsumoto looked at the younger shinigami evenly, "Oh c'mon! Don't be such stick in the mud, besides it'll be killing two birds with one stone. You'll test this and Akon gets out of the hook of being a transvestite, quite literary, and you'll have your captain's forgiveness!" she said happily patting the red haired man on the back playfully and painfully.

"That could work…"

"Oi!" Renji glared at the twelfth division shinigami, "this only gets you off the hook!"

"On the contrary, Renji, a woman's tears is the best weapon to a man's a heart, once Kuchiki-taicho sees you crying while being a _girl_, he'll cave in!!" Matsumoto said, quite confidently at that too.

Renji wasn't quite sure what to make out of Matsumoto's words, he doubted that Kuchiki-taicho would sway to such underhanded techniques, but maybe… no! Don't even go there, he wasn't desperate enough to consider a quick sex change just so his captain would forgive him for denting those girly hair rollers− "Why not let Yumichika do it then, I'm pretty sure he's dying to be a woman."

The fifth seat looked at the red head in disdain and was quite offended, "Well contrary to popular belief Abarai-kun, I also don't swing that way." he said coolly.

"But what about you and Ikkaku, isn't there an 'us' between the two of you?"

"There's no 'us' moron, there's only him and me." The bald man glared at the red haired lieutenant, they were minding their own business and it was Matsumoto who thought of the far fetched plan.

"You're making a fool out of yourself for even having that kind of notion; Ikkaku and I only share a platonic brotherly bond, nothing more nothing less. Now, moving on, where does that leave us? Akon gets what he wants and this overgrown baboon gets his."

Matsumoto sighed, they really don't get it, but no matter they're men. That's what men are like. Uncapping the bottle (which made her companions a little unnerved) she began talking, "Renji can seduce Kuchiki-taicho ("HEY!") and ask him to pay your tab, there, problem solved." She ended.

Renji looked horrified as he watch Matsumoto in slow motion as she was about to pour the powder all over him, he had no means of escape seeing that he was sitting near the wall and the damn wall was preventing him from getting away in time. On the other hand the others looked amused, Akon was alright with the current situation, he could easily lie to his captain and just force Abarai to endure Mayuri's onslaught of test procedures. Ikkaku and Yumichika was just amused since this could prove to be interesting and besides even if Renji won't help them its not as if they can't pay their tab, they are high seated officers after all.

Although, the passing moment of amusement shared between the three men was short lived as they saw the snowy white hair of the frigid captain of the tenth squad division moving towards their table, Matsumoto was too caught up with the moment that she failed to sense the captain's presence. The boy gave the three a look that said 'make a sound and I'll give you hell', and leaned towards his lieutenant, his lips just above her ear.

"Now all we have to do is−"

"−Go back to work."

The eleventh and twelfth division officers looked at the unfolding scene, it was similar to the one in Spiderman (whatever the hell that is) wherein the dorky Peter Parker was about to be hit by the incoming fist of the resident jock. As expected Matsumoto jumped from her skin, figuratively, and with that the _uncapped _vial flew from her hands and the others could only watch in horror as it did a summersault and spraying all its contents all over. Matsumoto turned around to face her captain and her eyes growing as bis as saucers due to what she saw. There, stood her captain coughing and brushing his haori off of the offending material, the bottle landed on the floor with a 'clank'.

"Ta-taicho!!" Matsumoto cried out.

Ikkaku looked tentatively at the young captain, "Err, are you alright, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you." The boy answered dismissively as he further brushed off the white material off of him.

"Not feeling funny or anything…?" Akon asked looking intently at the child, maybe by some off chance the stuff was a fluke…?

"…No," the answer came out slowly as if the captain was lethargic, which only alarmed the adults, but Hitsugaya only brushed off the weird feeling and faced his lieutenant, "Now the−" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say and just toppled down to the floor, unconscious. It just happened so fast, before Hitsugaya knew it the world went black.

Matsumoto immediately went to her captain's side shaking him, trying to wake him up. The four men looked at the pair, and didn't knew what to make out of the situation. But Renji being Renji…

"Does this mean Hitsugaya-taicho will seduce Kuchiki-taicho for us?"

Needless to say, Yumichika smacked the man on the head.

-0-0-0-0-0-

He felt funny− that was the first thing that came into Hitsugaya's mind as he joined the world of consciousness again. Wait that was an understatement, he felt weird… really weird. But first things first, where was that lazy woman...

Turquoise orbs roam around the room to see if the red haired woman was also in the room and was not failed when he saw a mop of red hair just beside his bed. As an added bonus he also realized that he was neither in his quarters or in his office but was in a room somewhere in the fourth division. What the hell was he doing here? The only thing he remembered was going into a pub to find Matsumoto then being dumped with some kind of powder then everything went black. Did someone attacked…?

In the midst of recalling the past events, Hitsugaya failed to notice that his lieutenant was beginning to wake up and consequently because of his carelessness got smothered by her dreadful hug.

"Taicho! I was so worried!!" the woman cried out.

Hitsugaya tried to get out of the death lock but sadly his efforts were futile and so he resorted to verbally get the woman off of him, "Matsumoto! Get of−" wait that didn't sound right, his voice sounded off, like it belonged to a stranger and why does he feel lighter but heavier in the chest and in his head…?

Matsumoto complied with the request knowing that what her captain would soon discover would greatly upset him and faced him in all seriousness which only got Hitsugaya tense, he knows that something was wrong, very wrong, "Taicho, I know this will be hard to take, but please, don't over react and relax, we'll fix this." She said which only added to Hitsugaya's growing tension. Fishing out a circular hand held mirror Matsumoto gave it to her captain.

"What are you talking about? What happened and what's wrong with my voice?" the young shinigami asked, you could almost hear the panic in his voice.

The kid was smart and Matsumoto knew that, he probably has a vague idea of what was going on but was just denying it, "Taicho, please, just relax everything will be fine." She said soothingly but her good intentions just had an opposite effect.

Hitsugaya didn't like how his subordinate was acting and he also didn't like what the logical part of him was telling him. No it can't be… he gripped the mirror tightly… wait the mirror, that's it. If he gazes at it now then all this farce will be over and be done with. Surely what he was thinking was impossible, there was no way he could be a−

Hitsugaya gaze at the mirror in his hands, and noting for the first time that his small hands, was to reduce to petite ones but that wasn't the thing that rendered him speechless, it was the reflection in the mirror. He didn't recognize the person staring back at him. The person had long flowing white hair framing a perfectly heart shaped face, a pair of almond shaped eyes that held onto the perfect blend of blue and green stared back at him. A soft pink tinge tinted a pair soft looking lips (which was no doubt as soft as they look), and the person's skin also held onto a whitish with the lightest pinkish tone, the white garment that the person was wearing only made the skin look more whiter and glowing. Hitsugaya raised one delicate hand and touched his cheek, the reflection in the mirror perfectly mimicking his movements, and that was when reality had finally hit _him_− hard, his eyes growing big and all.

As the setting sun became its witness, that very day marked a new chapter in history and will probably be remembered for many generations to come. For it was the very day that Hitsugaya Toushirou, the shinigami who had graduated from the academy in record time, the youngest one to ever achieved the tittle of a captain, the ever so frigid, aloof and _composed_ captain of the tenth squad division first−

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

−_shrieked._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Note: **So that concludes the prologue, how was it? Was it ok? Well anyway, I do hope you'll tell me what you think and give me ideas− so I can continue it…

-mimic


	2. Chapter 1: Short Lived Debut

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns bleach; I'm just one of its raving fans.**

**Warning**: Badly attempted humor, randomness, sporadic chapter updates, and 'unbetaed'.

**Note: **In general, Tou-chan will still be referred to as a 'he', since in all factuality he is still boy, just in a girl's body.

**A/N: **Woah, 11 reviews for the prologue… thank you very much you guys (says the chump who is over the moon)!! And of course the same goes for those who read and checked this out. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter would meet your standards. And oh, **Merc-san, **shopping was, from the very beginning, already at the top of my 'I want to write scenes' list (hehe, we think alike X3) and ha! I can't wait to write Hitsu-chan while having a hormonal imbalance.

I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (its extra long but I hope you wouldn't mind too much xD;;). Also could I ask you to tell me what you think after reading this? I hope you'll humor my small request X3

* * *

**High Touch**

**Chapter 1: Short Lived Debut **

* * *

"Taicho you look so adorable!!"

The high pitched squeal almost made Hitsugaya's ears bleed, he wanted to tell the mad woman off but he just settled on glaring at her while she tortured him with a _comb_, some _frilly _hair bonds and _teddy bear printed _clips.

Hitsugaya had already learned earlier that protesting or facially expressing his vehement discomfort for the whole ordeal will only prove to be futile. If anything else, such actions would only just motivate his second further, claiming that he looked so _cute_ when he pouted. Apparently _snarling _was pouting in a reality existing solely for the she-devil's convenience. He could honestly say that wringing Matsumoto's neck didn't looked so sweet until now, only problem was, his limbs were being held with a reiatsu sealing rope making the deed virtually unfeasible… which really sucks− big time.

"Now for a souvenir!" announced the said she-devil eagerly as she brandished a contraption from the human world looking exactly like a Polaroid camera and then begun clicking to her heart's content effectively capturing her captain's current visage (and blinding him for a split second), ensuring that the rare moment would have a physical record.

Clearly ignoring her captain's murderous vibes, Matsumoto excitedly looked at her shots and squealed some more at the developed photos, much to Hitsugaya's chagrin. Apparently the young shinigami was very photogenic at every angle and at every facial expression he puts up with, intentionally or not. Still, most of his shots had him frowning or looking away, it would be really nice to see a smile or two. He's wasting that cute face of his by frowning so much.

"Matsumoto,"

Hitsugaya flinched at his own voice and Matsumoto most probably noticed it too, but he can't help it. He was still getting used to his new voice, and God forbid, he didn't want to get used to it. The woman said that his voice sounded fine when he asked how it was.

It had, as Matsumoto quoted it, 'the perfect blend of soprano and contralto, giving it a very calming and soothing pitch that could calm any beast ever existed" …or she could have just said that Hitsugaya has a mezzo-soprano voice. Because really, the flattering words befitting that of a, dare he might say it, suitor had only made matters worst. It just made his blood boil… frankly speaking she just blatantly told him in the face how _feminine_ he sounded

"Ne, ne, taicho, do you want me to braid your hair next?"

The young captain resisted the urge to groan out loud, the woman had already played with his hair for a couple of _hours_, haven't she gotten enough of it? Normally he wouldn't let anybody touch his hair but due to certain circumstances, he can't swat her hair-grabbing-hair-twisting-hands and had no choice but to let her play with his now waist long and not-so gravity defying snow white tresses. Thinking back just a little while ago, his hair was up to his ankles.

Thankfully Matsumoto held enough sympathy to give the young captain a quick haircut, but managed to piss him off all over again when she started styling it. He'll just have to cut it all off later− mind you he wasn't planning on skinning his head bald; he just wanted his old hair cut back. …But, his hair was the least of his worries. There are more pressing matters to attend to, if only Matsumoto would just stop acting like a ditz and listen to him, he needs to−

"Taicho, what about having it in a high pony tail? That would be so cute!"

"No, Matsumoto," he needs her to listen and right now would be very convenient, "I need to−"

The woman's enthusiasm seemed to have been sucked out, and Hitsugaya thought that, in a relief manner, finally she was going to listen−

"Taicho, you know I can't untie you, doctor's orders."

−Or not.

Hitsugaya looked momentarily at his binds, how did he got them in the first place again? …Right, he did try to jump off of the room via the window (which was by the way, 100 ft high above the ground) and bang his head on the wall moments after the mirror incident. His brain didn't want to accept the awful truth about his predicament and thought it was just a dream and that none of this ever happened. But that was before. Now he was able to think about things in a straighter and clearer manner and like what he always say, overreacting and getting hysterical over any situation− no matter how horrible it was, was just not worth it. It would only waste your energy and would only make you look like a total fool, which by the way, he accomplished by doing the aforementioned actions.

"Taicho, you know we'll fix this right? I'm sure that Ukitake-taicho and the rest are planning on how to get you back to normal." the woman offered a smile. "And it's not so bad being a, you know." she said as she twirled her hand in the air.

Ah, so she was still careful about mentioning the 'g' word. Hitsugaya can't really blame her, he was after all doing the same thing just so he could momentarily forget that he now have _two _mounds of flesh on his normally _flat _chest and was missing _some_ vital parts in the nether regions. But, even though he vehemently dislikes his current disposition, one should count all their blessings in the hour of darkness− at least his _boobs _weren't as _healthy _as Matsumoto's, aside from that she also pointed out that his height changed. He was almost as tall as Kuchiki's younger sister only falling four centimeters short. To top that off, she also swore that she and her other four companions hasn't told anyone about his _change_ and only the captains knew of his predicament.

Speaking of which, the woman was very effective on distracting Hitsugaya of his current state, even if it was by means of grating his nerves in a very unhealthy rate. But, even with her good intentions, right now, by not listening, she was grating his nerves and at the same time making him really _uncomfortable_.

"You don't understand, Matsumoto−"

"Oh, but I do taicho! I know you're worried, but you'll see! It will all be better soon. So just sit back and try to relax a little," she said as she patted the younger shinigami on the head, "I know it's hard but please just hold on"

Damn it! That's the problem! He can't hold on, more precisely hold it in, any longer, "You don't really understand Matsumoto−"

"Taicho, I really do, and you being all pessimistic is crushing my heart." She really didn't understand why her captain was being so difficult, "I know it's my fault but really taicho, you have to let it go, it's not good to hold−"

Matsumoto stopped her speech, she didn't have the enough will to continue it… she just can't finish it− with Hitsugaya's piercing teal-green eyes pinning her down, his face masked with utter seriousness. Even with softer features he still looked intimidating, if possible, more so than when he was still, a… well… a guy.

"Matsumoto," he begun with all seriousness and with that mezzo-soprano pitch to boot.

"Yes, taicho?"

"I _really_ need to−"

Matsumoto looked at her captain, worry creeping up to her spine… she has a bad feeling about this. This wasn't like him at all. Sure, he had every right to be angry but this was too much. He has to let it go, because, like what she said time and time again, everything will be alright and holding a grudge was very unheal−

"−use the _bathroom_"

…

…..

_(Awkward silence)_

…….

……….

"Oh."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

True to Matsumoto's spoken words, the older captains were already planning on ways on how to get Hitsugaya back to being normal and with much gusto too. Even though none of them were required to attend and participate to this planning, aside from Kurotsuchi since he was the one who made the concoction, every captain was present. Hell, even the ever so busy Byakuya was present. It was really nice, no? That they were willing to give a helping hand to a comrade in need, and giving all they had just to get him out of this mess−

"So, what color do you think she'll look good at? I would personally say corn flower blue, it will really match her eyes."

"Do you really think so Ukitake? I think our little _Hitsugaya-chan_ would look best in pastel pink."

"Bite your tongues, Ukitake, Kyouraku, if Hitsugaya hears you referring to him as _her_, he'll be livid," Soifon bit out, clicking her tongue in disdain, "But both of you are wrong, I think _dark yellow_ is his color."

Err, right, so moving on, it was rather nice of them to think of how they'll get Hitsugaya out of his current predicament. It was really considerate of them to think of how the young captain was fairing under this so called dark times. One could only imagine the shock, the terror, the confusion−

"Ah but that's where you are wrong, Soifon-taicho, although Ukitake-taicho almost had it spot on, the young ice _maiden's_ color is aqua-blue." Komamura said as he nodded to himself, his arms crossed with his eyes closed.

Unohana raised an elegant eyebrow at the furry captain, "But my dear captains, don't you think we should handle this matter seriously?" really what where they thinking? "If so, then you should know that _teal_ would definitely best suit Hitsugaya-taicho."

…Yes, continuing what was being said earlier, one could only imagine the confusion that the young captain was undergoing and this set of mature and understanding adults were displaying a high level of professionalism as they asses and critically weigh options after options of how they'll give solution to this problem at hand. They were−

"What do you think Zaraki-taicho? Am I correct?"

Aforementioned man looked dumbly at the lady doctor, "No," he doesn't really give a shit to colors but he would definitely say, "Blood red."

THEY were−

Unohana was slightly taken aback although she didn't show any signs of it, it was not everyday that someone opposed her, "What about you, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"I haven't seen Hitsugaya-taicho since his '_change_'. Until then, I'm withholding my opinion regarding this matter."

…Ah, screw this. But the main point is, they were all present and were there because of their colleague's behalf, even though they were there for a whole different reason and taking Hitsugaya's current predicament seriously wasn't at the top of their priority list.

"Enough!"

Everybody turned to the speaker and fell silent from all their musing about colors. Surprisingly it was not the soutaicho who was responsible for the slicing word; it was none other than the twelfth division captain.

"While you idiots discuss about the most foolish things, I'm losing precious time of observing _my_ test subject and for that manner, soutaicho, why am I not even allowed look at _it_?"

Crickets hummed, captains blinked.

"D' you really have to ask you fruitcake?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes reduced to slits, his golden irises glinted murderously, "I was not asking you, you _brute_. But if the soutaicho doesn't wish to answer my question, between your _uneducated_ and _invalid_ opinion and not knowing the reason to my prohibition, I would _rather_ stay ignorant."

A bit of silence, and someone erupted.

"What did you say?! 'Mind repeating that again you demented clown?!"

"You heard me, not unless aside from having a defected brain, you also have defected _ears_!"

"I'll show you defected!

Ah yes, even though from the very beginning this meeting was already one of a kind (for once they weren't discussing what the theme would be for the current year's annual interdivision cookout, who have seen the latest kabuki performance or arguing who farted shamelessly from the last meeting), some things would really not change.

Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi will still end up trying to mutilate one another one way or the other. A captain would shake his head and mutter something akin to 'they're at it again' (that would most probably Kyouraku) then will ask someone (normally it would be Ukitake) whether or not the two ever got tired of their banter. Lastly, per usual, the soutaicho would intervene before things get all gory and bloody.

Kyouraku watched the two _mature _individuals with little interest and said quietly, "Ah, they're at it again. Do you suppose they'll ever get tired of it?"

"It's been going on for decades. Give them another century or two−" Ukitake said with an equal hushed tone, he looked at the two captains who were looking quite ready to lunge at each other's throats, "On the second thought, I think a millennium would do, old age might affect their better judgment."

Kyouraku gave a small chuckle at the white haired man's reply.

"I would ask you to cease your shameful display of behaviors, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, and also I would ask you not to ridicule your colleagues, Ukitake, Kyouraku, no matter how _childish_ they are. I expect more from my fro my captains." the soutaicho's calm but authoritative intonation effectively put a stop to all bantering and whatnots.

See?

"Now as for your question Kurotsuchi-taicho, you shouldn't even be asking, you are fully aware that experimentation of the sort is illegal in our laws." The old man cracked an eye open and focused his attention to the scientist, "I trust that you have a way on how to fix Hitsugaya-kun."

The aforementioned man cringe under the old man's intense gaze but stood his ground, "No, but I would be able to revert the subject back to normal if I would be given enough time and run a few a test. For that I need to observe it first."

"Granted,"

"Oi, oi, Yama-jii are you serious?" Kyouraku stole a sideway glance at the gleeful expression slowly forming on Kurotsuchi.

So the old man finally saw the need to dissect and slice the specimen piece by piece so it could be better analyzed "Thank you soutaicho−"

"But! You will only be given an hour to _observe _Hitsugaya-taicho and it will be done under all the captains_ close_ surveillance."

"But soutaicho, with all due respect−"

"That is my final decision."

The other captains let loose a breath of relief, Ukitake mainly, with the old man's decision. Kurotsuchi chose to shut his mouth, fuming in anger. If the old man said it was his final decision, then there was little to no chance he would be changing his mind.

"For that matter, I would request you, Kuchiki-taicho, to fetch Hitsugaya-taicho from the fourth division and bring him here."

The noble bowed and turned around without even a single word.

"And Kuchiki, I would request a change of apparel for Hitsugaya-taicho. I wouldn't want any other shinigami lower than captain class to know about this whole incident. It would be a shame if the child would be too self conscious to even work with his subordinates once he is fixed."

Byakuya stopped at mid stride and cast the old man with a glance over his shoulder, "Hai"

Without another word the noble went on with his way, the sound of the great doors of the hall opening and closing soon reached everybody's ears. Momentarily after the doors had been closed behind him, Byakuya stole a glance at the wooden blockade− he could have sworn he heard Yamamoto say something that suspiciously sounded like _violet_…

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Under normal circumstances the tenth division captain wouldn't act the way he is right now and normally his lieutenant wouldn't be caught dead while she was down on the floor reaching for someone under the bed. But, for any passer by, their actions would be regarded as something normal. It would just plainly look like some white haired adolescent was having a moment and was giving the older woman a hard time.

True enough, Hitsugaya was indeed giving Matsumoto a hard time by making her reach under the bed to grab and pull his ankle while he clung for dear life on one of the bed's post (even though she was kind enough not to tie him again when he got back from his _business_). Though he often swore that he wouldn't do something that was so childish, enough was enough. Matsumoto was going on and on and _on _with her styling sessions and his scalp was beginning to ache from all the pulling and twisting that she had been doing. It was really no surprise when he bolted out from her grasp and went under the bed seeing that he was trap in a four-walled room with no way out (less he wanted to be discovered) and the furniture was the only thing that will put a distance between them, even if it was under it.

"Mou, taicho!! Don't be so difficult!"

"Stop it Matsumoto!! My head already hurts and I've already let you play with my hair since morning!"

It was really okay to act like the way they do, but that didn't mean they should be careless enough not to notice that they had a visitor. Especially since the said visitor was not only a noble but was also a captain.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood just beside the closed door while he watched the amusing display of antics between the highest ranking officers of the tenth division. If one would look closely, his normally apathetic expression looked a little less cold and a faint smile− no, smirk could probably be seen somewhere in there too. But as much as he was amused by this entertainment, time is of essence and the soutaicho was expecting the younger captain in the meeting hall as soon as possible.

Deciding that he had enough of the show, Byakuya made a beeline towards the maple haired lieutenant bent down and tapped her at the shoulder. Matsumoto turned around to face him and her surprise was clearly evident on her face.

"Ku−"

Before anything was said, Byakuya placed a finger just above the lieutenant's lips and slightly tilted his head at the side, signaling the woman to move and let him handle the situation. Matsumoto, like any other obedient subordinate, followed the orders and got up from her position and moved away from the raven haired captain's way.

It was suspicious− everything suddenly became silent, became deathly still. Teal orbs narrowed, if anything else Matsumoto is very persistent and her giving up in the middle of anything, besides paper work, was unthinkable… something was up and he didn't know if he would like it.

Hitsugaya was contemplating whether or not to check what the buxom woman was scheming but before he even knew what was happening, he had lost his grasp on the wooden pole.

The bed was tossed aside, upside facing down, and the young captain momentarily felt no gravity and was in the air for a split second before he landed on a pair of lithe but strong and well toned arms. Out of instinct, Hitsugaya latched on to his captor's neck, his eyes screwed shut and his face buried on the said neck. Matsumoto brought out her Polaroid and took a shot at the scene.

The flash of the camera slightly irked Byakuya, but decided to let it slide; he was more focus on the bundle of white in his arms. At first he was skeptical about the boy's predicament, but no one can deny that the person he was holding, that was supposed to be Hitsugaya himself, was indeed a girl. He watched in a considerable amount of fascination as his fellow captain returned to his senses and finally looked at him.

Byakuya took note, as the young captain blinked at him in perplexity, that he still has his piercing teal-green irises but his eyes looked considerably softer than what he remembers of it. Along with the eyes, a perfectly small nose and a pair of soft looking lips adorned his face, the jaws looked rounder but in an attractive manner, and, if it was even possible, the tone of the boy's skin was whiter, but rosier, than of his own− the white mane that was perfectly framing his face only complemented it more. It was truly a sight to behold− in short, one could say that the noble was ogling the little snow puff. But this _is _Kuchiki Byakuya, and Kuchiki Byakuya did _not_ ogle. He was just merely appreciating the epitome of ethereal beauty at its finest.

"Kuchiki?"

"The soutaicho wishes that you come immediately at the hall, I'll be accompanying you on your way there."

Byakuya then bent down in a kneeling position and let go of Hitsugaya in a surprisingly gentle manner as if he was a poor defenseless child that would trip and fall if he was not released that way. Hitsugaya face grew hot and he didn't knew if it was because of embarrassment or irritation, or the mix of both, he couldn't tell, but he knew fully well that the noble was fully aware that he was still of captain's class and the gesture was not really needed.

"Alright, I'll get change."

Hitsugaya moved away from the noble and didn't dare looked the man in the eyes as embarrassment weighed more than irritation. Though, before he could even move a single step away, the older man took hold of his wrist.

"The soutaicho also wouldn't want anybody else knowing of your current situation," the raven haired captain then glanced at the woman who was momentarily left in the background, and in return the woman nodded, "He decided that you needed a new pair of garments for that purpose and I deemed that dressing like a civilian would suffice."

Byakuya then handed a brown paper covered parcel to Hitsugaya. It was a good thing that he decided to take into account a slight height change from the captain and based the garments he brought to his sister's size.

Hitsugaya accepted the package (which had a considerable size) and understood what the other captain meant, Matsumoto making her way towards her captain leaning against his shoulder to take a good look at the garment that Byakuya brought. The young captain opened the parcel moments after he received it with his second eagerly encouraging him on it. The reaction was immediate.

"What the hell is _this_?"

"I trust that you know how to put it on, if not, I hope that your lieutenant has her fair share of experience with such apparel and would help you get it on."

"You can count on me Kuchiki-taicho! Come, come, taicho! I want to see you in that!"

The woman then led the fuming younger shinigami to the washroom and left the noble to patiently wait for his charge.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was official, Hitsugaya hated the sixth division captain. Sure he did appreciate the thought of giving him a disguise to save face from his subordinates… but how the hell does _this_ make him _look_ like a civilian? If anything, it made him look like he was going to attend some fancy afternoon tea party with the captains, and if that wasn't enough, the raven haired man also told him not to scowl since he was suppose to be having a friendly visit in Sereitei.

The older man also helpfully reminded Hitsugaya that since he was a _civilian_, he can't use shunpo and as such, they had no choice but to walk all the way to the first division. By doing so, every curious eyes in the maze like streets were free to stare all they want at the unfamiliar individual, him. Some even stopped just to look at the duo, but Hitsugaya has this gut feeling that it wasn't Kuchiki they were staring at.

"That kimono suits you very well,"

Hitsugaya resisted the urged to scowl at the comment over his garb, "You are too generous, _Kuchiki_-_sama_," he replied through gritted teeth and a forced out honeyed voice, "Your apparel suits you just as fine too."

There was no denying that the silk kimono was indeed very beautiful, and Hitsugaya might have agreed if he wasn't the one _wearing _it. The kimono had the rich color of royal blue and had different assortments of hand painted flowers bunched up in one side making the garment look quite formal. The obi was a darker shade of blue with intricate wave patterns embroidered in gold and silver threads. The small pair of geta that was given to him fitted his tabi covered feet snugly. His hair, much to his annoyance, was again fixed by his lieutenant, but at least she abstained from getting creative and settled on only giving him a half pony.

"I thank you then."

After the whole exchange the two captains walked in relative silence. It was a moment of peace, and Hitsugaya was really thankful of it, but that moment of peace like any other good things didn't last very long. It stopped the moment they bumped into the acting captain of the ninth division with Byakuya's own lieutenant in tow.

"Kuchiki-taicho!!"

Renji ran towards his captain carrying a few documents in hand and was mindful of the noble's companion and gave her a bow. He knows quite well who the lovely _girl_ was. Hisagi walked in his own pace and soon reached the group.

"Taicho, could you please check this? The guys down at budget wants your answer right away."

Byakuya reached for the papers and scanned it momentarily, "Alright."

As the two shinigamis settle their division affairs, Hisagi turned to the small woman wearing the fancy kimono and scrutinized her, looking at her up and down. Momemnts later he looked puzzled, she looks familiar… Hitsugaya was pretty much aware of man's inquiring eyes and was a little nervous, does Hisagi knew?

"Do I know you? You look familiar..."

Ah, the magic question.

Hitsugaya faked a smile, silently applauding his own acting skills, "No, it's the first time I've seen you sir,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"But I couldn't have possibly forgotten such a lovely face."

"I'm sure. You might have mistaken me for someone else." Hitsugaya stood his ground and continued to smile, though his eye twitched for a millisecond…

…

"Ah wait, now I know you!"

Hitsugaya looked alarmed, did the lieutenant figured out who he really is? No that couldn't be possible, nobody knows of this and he was not acting like he usually does, and, and, he was wearing this stupid disguise! How could Hisagi figure it out?! Kuchiki said no one would recognize him! Oh, the noble was going to pay!

Byakuya looked at the two from the corner of his eyes and Renji looked quite concerned. The red haired man knew that nobody was suppose to know about Hitsugaya, and if Hisagi did recognized the little captain then it would be his head on the platter since he was with the said lieutenant.

"You're the girl with the beautiful smile!"

Hitsugaya did a double take, "E-excuse me?"

"Ah, yes, you're that girl, but I must admit, you have grown more beautiful the last time I've seen you."

"But, I'm telling you _sir_, I don't know you."

Hitsugaya wanted to face-palm himself, he was worrying about whether or not Hisagi figured out who he really was and the moron was… flirting with him? He counted up to ten to calm himself but his brain short circuited on him. The very notion of Hisagi hitting on him was making was making him dizzy. But luckily for him, his chaperone went to his rescue.

"I do believe you are making the young lady uncomfortable, Hisagi-fukutaicho, and I don't think the soutaicho would be very please when he hears of this. He isn't too fond of people mooning over his _granddaughter_."

He didn't know which was bad, Hisagi's shameful flirting or Kuchiki's claim that he was the soutaicho's grandchild. But never the less, Hitsugaya gave a small yelp when he was suddenly scooped from the ground and found himself once again in Byakuya's arms.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I think Yamamoto-san has waited more than enough for our arrival."

And within a second, the two was gone, the black haired captain obviously using shunpo to get away from the two lieutenants. Renji watched them go and Hisagi only sighed and cross his arms, muttering.

"Ah shoot, just my luck, I knew something was going on with Kuchiki-taicho as her company. But I wouldn't have imagined that she was related to the soutaicho. If anything, I'd say she's Hitsugaya-taicho's twin" Hisagi looked over at the horizon where the duo had disappeared.

Renji almost choked on his own spit, and forced a laugh, "But that's impossible, that would mean Hitsugaya-taicho is related to the soutaicho."

"I guess you're right, but," Renji held his breath, "_that_ was some girl.

The red haired man stared at his companion marvelling that the saying 'ignorance is bliss' was really true− "You have _no_ idea."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Note: **I'll be apologizing in advance, I won't be able to update any time soon, with barely a month left till the semester ends, the influx of term papers, long exams and the upcoming dreadful final's week− I'll be too busy to even type a single word T3T

Suggestions are still (and always will be) welcomed and would be greatly appreciated. And thank you again to all reader and especially those who reviewed, I wouldn't have been able to continue this without your support.

-mimic

PS:. central 46 is made up of complete bastards and losers, bless Aizen's soul for killing them all.

**Chapter Pick-up Line: "**Hey, don't I know you? Yeah, you're the girl with the beautiful smile."


	3. Chapter 2: Preposterous Proposals

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to claim Hitsugaya for my own, I still love my life and I'm pretty sure that that big kitchen knife− Zangetsu, is very detrimental for it.

**Warning**: Badly attempted humor, randomness, sporadic chapter updates, and 'unbetaed'.

**

* * *

**

**High Touch**

**Chapter Two: Preposterous Proposals **

**

* * *

**

Have you ever accomplished something so perfect you could cry buckets of tears for days and days, or if not, have a sense of pride on your work or just feel plain happy? If you haven't then you're not alone, you got Kurotsuchi with you, pretty comforting, huh? Well anyway, moving on, it's not as if anything that the twelfth division captain made, makes, and will make are not perfect, in fact anybody can attest that the man does every job perfectly− as long as it has got something to do with science. So the question now was if he does everything perfectly, why wasn't he the least bit elated at his current accomplishment? The answer− it's staring him right at his face, and quite literary.

"I'll begin my observations."

The man moved towards his 'specimen', with the latter watching him with apprehension though that was the least of his concerns. In all factuality it was evident that his new product was indeed working fine, and all will be peachy if he had the luxury of cutting open his new specimen but sadly that was not the case. The only thing he could do to this perfect specimen was give it an eyeball estimation and get some urine and blood sample, isn't that exciting? He'll be lucky if he can convince his audience if he can have a finger out of it, but knowing the nitwits that were his colleagues such a feat will be pretty much impossible if any of those cooing and goofy smiles were any indication.

"Open your mouth."

Perfectly aligned pearly whites revealed it selves when the order was issued. At least the specimen was cooperating even though it was very much wary of his movement. Without further ado, he then got some cotton swab somewhere from his coat and was about to swipe it in the inner cheek but stop.

"Wider"

With a feral grunt the specimen obliged to the order, with Kurotsuchi taking note of the behavior, _animalistic tendencies_, check. He peered inside the mouth and looked intently at the choppers, if he could only get a tooth or two; he'll be a little happier. Pursing his lips in obvious disdain in his predicament he held his hand over the specimen's face, somewhere between the lower and upper jaw and squeezed the part none too gently so the mouth could be opened wider− which in return got him another growl, well at least he wasn't the only one who wasn't liking the whole arrangement. Without any modesty or precaution or anything he then stuck his thumb and index finger inside the mouth and swiped the cotton. After the deed was done he stored the swab in a plastic tube and stored it inside his coat, with the slightly violated specimen massaging its jaw while shooting daggers at the good scientist.

"I'll advice you, boy, to cooperate. The sooner you do what I tell you the sooner we get this over with." The scientist said in obvious disdain as he produced another object from his coat and as it turns out the said object was an injection, obviously for gathering some blood sample. He silently sneered, if it was up to him the specimen would have been tied up in one of his tables back in the lab with his hand sticking at its gut.

"Give me your arm." He barked, suddenly turning on to his quit-the-nonsense-or-I'll-stick-my-zanpakutou-up-to-your-rear mode. Normally Kurotsuchi was very patient when dealing with a specimen but this particular moment, all that patience seemed to have vanished.

A perfectly slightly rosy white arm was held out to him, and he had to wonder for a moment, why weren't the veins sticking out like a sore thumb when the appendage was almost as white as a spotless sheet of paper? …Another thing to take note on, _abnormal membrane features_. Storing the piece of information in his head, Kurotsuchi hold on to the arm in a death grip and slapped the junction between it and the forearm in a not so friendly manner, the syringe held up in his teeth.

His specimen held up a hiss when the skin contact was made and he only rolled his eyes in response. When the vein became prominent he uncapped the syringe and injected it into the vein to get the necessary sample, after it was done he then capped the syringe− now full with rich red blood, and, again, stored it in his pocket. Reaching for another pocket in his coat (just how many pockets does this guy have?) he tossed a small clear capped container to his specimen who caught it with ease.

"Get out and give me some urine sample." He grunted. The small specimen gave him another evil eye and tucked the container in the folds of its obi and made a beeline for the door, but of course, being the sensible man that he is he couldn't help but make a sneer− seeing that the only thing that can somehow make him feel better was inflicting more pain to others, if you can even call what he was about to do pain, "Oh and be sure to use the right restroom, _boy_."

The twitch of the eye and the stiff movement was enough for Kurotsuchi to get the satisfaction that he had hit a nerve and successfully irked his specimen and he knows for a fact, if not for the captains present in the hall, the young specimen, Hitsugaya Toushirou, would have given him the finger.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was decided, life really is a fickle matter and at the moment, it sucks… but well if it didn't we'd all from the planet, but that's beside the point. Given, the former is really true, who would have thought right? After four years of absolutely _nothing _(well maybe not absolutely, there were a few small fry hollows every once in a while)but the chance to mature, the once impulsive, hotheaded, sometimes unreasonable teen− well he is still a teen, who had the bravado to stick his butt on the underworld's business is still− impulsive, hotheaded and unreasonable, throw in a nice helping of stupidity once in a while. …What's with the look? He _is _a kid− did you actually expect a business executive, the new pop sensation, a runway model or that he somehow became the coolest thing that ever existed beside oxygen? Please, life isn't that convenient.

Well, anyway, meet Kurosaki Ichigo. A freshly graduated high school student, first year college in Tokyo University, currently taking, surprise, surprise, architecture. A nobody to the rest of the living world− aside from close friends and relatives, war hero to the underworld.

Yes, what self respecting veteran of the winter war wouldn't recognize the oversized kitchen knife for a zanpakutou, the shock of orange hair and the perpetual scowl? The human much too young to the shinigami's standards and wasn't even considered as an adult in the living realm even till now, was the one who had put an end to the evil that was Aizen, saved countless of souls and still managed to be a kid despite all that. As a kid with only nineteen summers under his belt, such accomplishment is really something− too bad that the achievement was only recognized beyond the grave, but that wasn't the reason why life sucked at the moment.

Half of the world wouldn't really consider Ichigo's 'problem' to be something that they would actually decide that life itself sucked, but to any other healthy teen male (that kind of _healthy_), this was a major crisis, the one that can change their worlds in a flash− end it even, this would be the crossroad in life that will decide if they're ever going to get… _laid_.

Unbelievable isn't it? Kurosaki Ichigo actually has a situation concerning his, well, um, _needs_ as part of the male populace (for lack of better wording), and was theoretically in need of a girlfriend if the situation were to be solved. …Yes, after nineteen summers of existence, Ichigo was still very much single, not once was he in any kind of romantic relationship but, that wasn't really the berry's problem.

Frankly speaking, Ichigo didn't really cared about it; he was more concerned with the upcoming exam at the end of the next week but that is, again, beside the point, what really pisses the pants off of the berry came from the form of one Asano Keigo. The said teen was preaching since _morning_ that Ichigo needed to get a girlfriend and spread his seeds of youth. The twit actually _recommended_ Inoue, which by the way, sounded so repulsive and so wrong in so many different levels. As much as Ichigo was glad that Keigo was back after three years in the big apple and knew that the other teen didn't meant any harm (_my ass_), he wasn't in a hurry to _impregnate _or _deflower_ someone much less Inoue and besides, Chad and the girl are already together for what? Almost two years and still going strong, which reminds him that this same place was the same place where Chad asked Inoue to be his girlfriend (they're at a coffee shop near the station if anyone was wondering), needless to say though, the patrons all awed at the event and congratulated the new couple when the drama settled down.

Ichigo sighed and drank what was left on his cup of latte− ah glorious caffeine whatever would a student do without you? Anyway, getting back to the topic, Keigo was still going on and on and _on _about his inactive love life and how the Kurosaki line would be doomed if this continues and in return he just gave the other an exasperated sigh as he rub his temples in an irate manner. Ichigo thought sourly, for what good that was in Keigo, he sure did pick the kinky bunch to hang out with during his stay in the foreign country and he was sure that the brunette wasn't as pure as they come. Talk about liberal.

"I'm telling you Ichigo if you don't move soon you're gonna end up like old Yamada-sensei. You can't be picky if you ever want to get laid, I'll help you look for a nice babe if you want, or has someone already caught your eye?"

_(Yamada-sensei: A seventy something old grunt of a calculus teacher hell bent on making his student's life miserable just because he didn't have the balls to properly court a girl and thus living all alone in a two story house with his twelve or so cats.)_

"Even though you're in the middle of your vacation Keigo, doesn't mean that I am too, I have my own priorities in mind and getting _laid _or _babe_ hunting isn't one of them."

"Don't be such a stick, live a little you're only a freshman and you're talking like your graduating. Besides you haven't answered my question, I know you have someone somewhere."

Ichigo release a breath noisily, exasperation lacing it. Sure he did like someone, but that doesn't mean that he'll go around telling the idiot, Keigo, who it was. By God, he'll kill himself if the other decided to play match maker even for a second.

"So who's the lucky minx?"

"No one."

Keigo gave the berry a skeptical look. Oh he knows there's someone, and if he remembers correctly, his friend had a thing with that out of the blue transfer student, Kuchiki Rukia, but then again he had heard from Mizuiro that the girl now lives somewhere in Romania with her fiancé so that goes without saying that the girl was unavailable to the market. Who else was there? Orihime-chan had a huge crush on Ichigo but she's together with Chad so she's out and then there's Tatsuki… but that's pushing it, she's already together with Mizuiro… so who else was there? It can't be with that hot voluptuous transferee they got back at high school, Rangiku-san, she's living off somewhere or so his connections tell him. So who else was there? …Could it be−

"Ichigo!"

Said berry almost choked on air with the sudden outburst, what's with this moron today? "What?"

Keigo moved closer to his friend his hand at the side of his mouth, mouthing a question very silently. The change in Ichigo's face was really evident from all the scowls to an open mouth, wide eyed, red eared blubbering idiot. He pretty much looked like a fish out of water. On the other hand the brunette actually felt the corner of his mouths twitching with the reaction he got, that reaction pretty much told everything. With a smug look he plopped down to his chair.

"So I was right, I knew you have thing for that transferee. But Ichigo, really, I never took you for that kind of person− though I'm still happy for you, for finding someone like _him_"

If Ichigo thought Keigo couldn't get any worst, the idiot actually did. Why the hell would he suggest something like that? For that matter, where the hell did that idea came _from_? It was inconceivable; impossible… it was downright _disgusting_.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the berry spit the words with great apprehension and annoyance.

"I mean you and Abarai. You can't hide it you know. You honestly think that the stunt you pulled way back in high school wouldn't go unnoticed? C'mon Ichigo, you should give us more credit."

"What actually gave you an idea that there was something going on? Or haven't you heard? That idiot and Rukia are already together, and they're _engaged_."

Keigo looked at the berry like he has grown another head or something, like what he said was something impossible. Sure, Ichigo did lie about the together and the engagement, but he wasn't planning on telling that to Keigo, less he wants the other to go on with the notion that he and the pineapple head actually has something taboo going on. In any case, if anyone was wondering, Rukia and Renji should have been together way, way back but sadly no, the two shinigamis were still single just like him, they wouldn't be if the former's brother wasn't prettier than her.

"What do you mean they're engaged? What about you? Oh Ichigo you must have been crushed by the news, your lover being taking away from you like that! Such cruel fate!"

"You bastard! Who said I was _crushed_?!"

"You don't have to hide it Ichigo, let it all out! You'll feel much better that way!"

"I don't have anything to let out you idiot!"

"I admire your perseverance my strawberry named comrade, but really I'm your friend, it hurts me that you don't even have the confidence to confide in little ol' me!"

What's with this idiot? As if bunking him up to Inoue wasn't worst enough. And why the hell would Keigo even insist on his and Renji's imaginary affair, and by God, he'll sooner slit his throat if the so called 'relationship' was indeed true. In any case, why couldn't the brunette bunk him with Tatsuki or Rangiku-san instead? He really just had to pair him up with a crude soul reaper and a guy no less. Now don't get him wrong, he isn't homophobic or anything, but Renji? C'mon! Hell To−

"All this macho stuff wouldn't help you Ichigo, if you want to cry, then cry on to my shoulder, but let me just tell you, I don't bat for our team."

Ichigo breathed deeply and slowly as if lunging and beating the stupidity out of Keigo was taking a great deal of self control, which it probably did, "Listen to me Keigo, I do not, do not have anything going on with that twit, not now not ever."

"There's no need to lie Ichigo, really, if you can't talk about it now, then its cool. But all I'm saying is− I'm here for you man."

As if what he said wasn't enough, Keigo patted the other teen on the shoulder to prove his point. All Ichigo could do was to let the other pat him and let his head fall on the table seeing that the other wouldn't see any reason any time soon and convincing him otherwise would be a great deal of waste− waste of effort and spit.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So, I presume, Kurotsuchi-taicho, that you are finish?"

The addressed man abstained himself from glaring the speaker and decided that it would be best if he just closed his eyes. He thought remorsefully, wasn't it obvious enough that he was done? What's there to do anyway? Of course if it were up to him, this session wasn't the least bit finished up but with the arrangement imposed to him, he has no choice but to conclude his observations and make do on what he has.

"Hai, soutaicho, but I do believe that in order to give the antidote I must be given time to further analyze Hitsugaya."

With a roll of his eyes the child then answered, "I'm sure you would like that, Kurotsuchi." Even though the proposition that the man made would most likely hasten the making of his 'antidote' he wasn't looking forward on Kurotsuchi _further _analyzing him.

"Believe me given the chance, _Hitsugaya-chan_, I would conduct it with outmost vigor and pleasure."

"Enough of that you two," Yamamoto declared, the snap of the cane hitting the floor effectively shushing the two captains and prevent any unnecessary bloodshed that could occur, "Kurotsuchi-taicho, isn't what you've done enough?"

Mayuri refrained himself from clicking his tongue in disdain, "I do believe it isn't enough soutaicho, if anything it's only enough for something to get started, I'm not sure if the samples will suffice for making an antidote."

Ukitake frowned with the answer, "But getting an antidote from these _'samples'_ is not entirely impossible, right?" given the chance Kurotsuchi would do horrendous amounts of monstrosity to the child, the white haired captain knows for a fact that 'analyzing' Hitsugaya would equally mean Kurotsuchi sticking a hand on her gut or something worse.

"As I said, Ukitake, I am not certain if what I have are enough"

"If that is so, then I do believe that there is no need to _further _analyze Hitsugaya-taicho till you are certain that what you have is not enough."

"But soutaicho−"

Yamamoto gave the captain a stern gaze; his beady eyes solely focus on the man's face. If it was possible, he didn't want any of his captains undergoing some shadowy tests, and although he do know that Kurotsuchi is quite capable, his methods are questionable and there's the issue regarding the man's own sanity. Only Kurotsuchi's own twisted logic can fully comprehend why he made the concoction that produced this mess− not that he was complaining or anything, this _accident_ did gave them a very cute, albeit grumpy, little girl.

The look that the old man gave the other captain effectively shushed him again, that would be what? The fourth time that day? But although the man was shushed and everybody can give a sigh of relief for their latest barbie it doesn't mean everything is alright. Even with Hitsugaya's palpable cuteness (due to the novelty of his appearance) that made him the new favorite dress doll, the so called cuteness has no effect to the scientist whatsoever. As if immune to all things that are adorable, Kurotsuchi doesn't have anything in mind beside cleaving Hitsugaya in two and satisfying his curiosity. The old fool may have given the order not to touch his new specimen but that wouldn't stop him from trying to snag it under his nose to conduct his research. Oh yes when no one is looking he'll nab the little specimen and−

"Well then, I do believe that this matter is resolved for now. Moving on to other matters, Hitsugaya-taicho,"

"Yes sir?"

"I, the rest of the captains− as well as your lieutenant think it's best if you were to be stationed in the living realm while you are in that state." the old man said this in quite the calm manner− he even smiled at the little captain. The change in demeanor was crystal clear if the seriousness and severity he dished out to the twelfth division captain moments ago was any basis, clearly someone has a new favorite.

Hitsugaya blinked once then twice… stationed to the living realm? What in the world? He was no fool, being stationed in that realm, especially for a captain, means a holiday. C'mon, who would really think otherwise? After the winter war the only hollows that appear in the living realm are those who have the amount of reiatsu that was so little it wasn't even worth mentioning and they don't even visit that often, the soutaicho even pulled out the shinigami's stationed there due to the inactivity.

"With all due respect sir, even in this sort of _condition_ I can still do my job." As if to prove his point Hitsugaya crossed his arms, he would have looked intimidating if he wasn't wearing a proper lady's kimono and if his scowl doesn't looked like a pout.

In response to the edgy retort, Kyoraku just chuckled, "We are all aware of that but you're missing the point little missy" a twitch of an eye courtesy of the _little missy_, "I don't mean any disrespect Kurotsuchi, but we really don't think you'll just sit back and won't attempt nabbing Hitsugaya-chan and dissecting her, I'll fairly be disappointed if you didn't."

All the while Kurotsuchi was holding back a gasp of horror, surely this kind of arrangement will dampen any dreams of further studying the specimen, "Such slander Kyoraku! I would never disobey a direct order!"

"Don't make me laugh clown face," Zaraki laughed, and it's not even the friendly one− it's the one that pisses you off big time, "we all know how shady you are when it comes to your little science projects."

"I don't know what you are talking about! If anyone is _shady− _as you put it, when it comes to research it would be that scum Urahara and I thank the heavens that that mad man isn't here with us." Kurotsuchi made a dramatic sigh as he shake his head, "I could only imagine what he'll do once he caught wind of this latest scientific innovation, he'll cleave poor little _Hitsugaya-kun_ in two the moment he gets his paws on him."

"Well that's an idea, but looking at this fine looking young lady I think it would be such a shame if her beauty wouldn't grace the world, wouldn't you agree?"

As cliché as ever, Urahara arrived at the scene when his name was mentioned, you would think that the man was enamored with theatrics with his impeccable sense of timing and the fashion in which he enters a particular moment. The blond man walked towards the group and stopped in front of the topic of the whole conversation. Kneeling in front of the young captain and inevitably getting to his eye level, he momentarily rummaged inside his coat and got out three pieces of small round sweets wrapped in brightly colored foil.

Hitsugaya eyed the confectionaries that was held up to him in disdain but he still accepted it all the same since it would only be rude not to, even though the man called him a lady. Urahara just smiled at him when he accepted the treat and stood up only to face Yamamoto who just regarded him nonchalantly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kurotsuchi sneered.

It was Yamamoto who answered the question, "I've asked him to come down and join us for a while." he then cleared his throat in order to signal that the discussion regarding the former captain's arrival was now over, "Now that we are all here I do believe that this is the proper time for us to be discussing the arrangements that we would impose to you, Hitsugaya-kun, and to Urahara Kisuke."

The old man was only met with little interruptions as he laid out the plans regarding the certain arrangements that the young captain would soon face. As mentioned earlier Hitsugaya would be staying in the living realm to prevent Kurotsuchi to conduct any shady experiments on him. Like so while staying at the living realm, Hitsugaya would be staying at Urahara's care in case there would be some kind of backlash from Kurotsuchi's concoction as well as to keep an eye on him in case Kurotsuchi's desperate enough to send some henchmen to nab Hitsugaya, the latter part was said more subtly to prevent any carnage. Of course the discussion wasn't accepted that well, the ones who were opposed to it were mainly Kurotsuchi and Hitsugaya themselves.

On Hitsugaya's part, he argued that he could take care of himself and he didn't need any protection from one former captain much a less a free holiday trip to the living realm. Urahara just patted his head when the young captain argued and said that there was no harm taking a small break since he hasn't done anything but work for the last four years. On the other hand Yamamoto shushed Hitsugaya that he has no desire in exposing this little incident to the whole of Soul Society such as why he was being sent to the living realm, the reason was of course yet to be known but of course aside from Kurotsuchi and Hitsugaya everybody knew what it was− they just don't really want to share at the moment.

Kurotsuchi wasn't met with the equal amount of gentleness when Hitsugaya's argument was being discussed instead his was dealt with rigorousness. Everything he said was answered with _'no, that is the final decision' _or if he was lucky he was spared with a little explanation as to why his arguments were denied.

In the end it was decided that Hitsugaya will leave for the living realm that very day accompanied by his host, Urahara, and Matsumoto− who will accompany him for two days. Urahara was to be his surrogate father while in his care and the man conveniently asked, more like demanded, that Hitsugaya would only address him as _papa_ much to infuriation and indignation from the young captain. The other captains promised to visit Hitsugaya once in a while so that they could _hang out _and have some _fun_ with him, yippee.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

That afternoon, Hitsugaya found himself in the company of one Urahara Kisuke and one Matsumoto Rangiku. They were seated in front of a familiar round table with English tea and some custard cake in front of them. All would be peachy if it weren't for the gigai that Hitsugaya was donning. Of course the gigai would be the exact replica of the physical form that his soul takes which is very unfortunately for him that of a young lady, this was to ensure that he could move freely without any stiffness whatsoever, but although it was necessary did it really had to wear a yellow _sundress_? As if that horrendous thing that Byakuya forced onto him wasn't enough.

"Ne taicho, you should relax a little you _are _in a vacation after all."

Ah yes, speaking of which, he _was _in an indefinite vacation which of course he didn't want. Matsumoto really had a knack on mentioning things he really didn't want to hear. What was he suppose to do in here anyway? Eat? Sleep? Laze around? Go sight seeing? How productive, please note the sarcasm here. The only thing he looks forward in this _vacation _was the chance to read some of those foreign novels he saw on the bookstore in downtown Karakura.

"So what do you plan on doing here taicho?"

"Matsumoto send me a weekly report concerning the division and the documents that you would only bring here are the ones that only need to be signed."

Hitsugaya heard his lieutenant groan to his order and it didn't really help that he wants to groan with her as well, the only thing that scares him off of vacation was Matsumoto herself. Sure the woman did want him to go on one, but the state the division would be left in once he goes off to one? Clearly the chance to get that well deserved rest wasn't worth the trouble that this holiday would cause, the first time he went on a vacation the tenth division was reduced into a paper warehouse and what's worse was that the old man was constantly on his case for quite some time due to the overdue documents.

"Mou, taicho, don't you trust me? I promise to take care of things while you're here."

"That's the same thing you said to me when you first shooed me to vacation."

Urahara chuckled at his two guests. This vacation would really do well to the little captain; her mind is really wrapped up in work. For one thing though, this little vacation did give him a very lovely little daughter not that Ururu wasn't pretty. The mod soul has grown quite a bit this last four years and if he compared Hitsugaya to her the latter would seem like a big sister. Of course if Ururu has grown so has Jinta, but comparing the red haired mod soul again to the young captain, the former would look like a big brother, so when it all comes down to it the two mod souls would have their very own little sister.

"But then again, Hitsugaya-kun, Yamamoto-san had put Ukitake-san in charge of your division for the time being. There really is no need for you to be so strict with Matsumoto-san, besides I hardly believe that there would be a lot of work down there now that the restoration is almost completely finish."

"You don't know what she's capable Urahara."

"_Papa_, Hitsugaya-kun, papa." the man corrected, "I might as well call you Shirou-chan since that name is more ambiguous than Toushirou, wouldn't you agree?"

"I won't call you with that title _Urahara _even if it's absolutely necessary." The captain said evenly, eye twitching and all.

"Ah, but you see my little _Shirou-chan_, Yamamoto-san has put you under my care while you are here, as such you are under my jurisdiction, so what I say goes, alright _munchkin_?"

Matsumoto laughed good naturedly at the two men (well the other was gender-bent but who cares?) _munchkin_? Ha! Urahara really has some nerve to address her captain with that sort of _endearment_, but none the less it was a good one, "He got you beat, taicho"

"Shut up Matsumoto, I still want those reports."

"Hai, hai" she answered offhandedly, she expected none the less anyway since Hitsugaya-taicho will always be Hitsugaya-taicho boy or not. But then again, he was so lucky! Being here in the living world meant he'll get to shop for really nice clothes… wait clothes! "Taicho… do you have anything to wear beside that?"

The captain blinked at the woman, he really hasn't thought of that… he really didn't had the chance to pack some clothes since his chaperones were in such a hurry to get out of Soul Society and for the record he has no intentions of wearing those two kimonos that the other captains gave him.

"I'll just have to ask Ukitake to tell my attendants to pack some things for me."

"But taicho! The clothes you have are only for _boys_." The woman whined.

"Your point?" he countered.

"You're a _girl_." She retorted.

"_So?_"

At this point Urahara would have laughed his heart out because of the discussion that the two were having. One was arguing that the other needed some _appropriate _apparel and the other doesn't want anything to do with it. Then again the woman does have a point; Hitsugaya does need to have a set of appropriate clothes if she were to stay here. Of course he would have suggested that the young captain could always borrow some from Ururu but where's the fun in that? Besides he doesn't really think that the type of clothes that the mod soul has would really appeal to the captain's trendy side.

"Matsumoto-san does have a point; you would stick out too much if you waltz around town donning those clothes" of course the argument he presented wasn't entirely true since there are women who prefer to be one of the guys (quite literary)− but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"See taicho? And what are you going to do about underwear? I doubt that you would want your attendants to ransack Hinamori-chan's cabinets to get some lingerie."

Hitsugaya's face lit up like a tomato with Matsumoto's reasoning and that was enough for the two to know that they have beaten and convinced him that he did need some clothes, less he really was planning on ransacking his late sister's drawers− bless her soul. Speaking of Hinamori, to make the long story short, the girl died back in the war, some said Aizen skewered her and some said she fought a wayward arrancar no body knows for sure, but anyone can tell that she is certainly dead if that body they found in Hueco Mundo was any indication.

"Now that it's settled, Urahara-san do you know a good place to shop?"

The question sounded like a death sentence to Hitsugaya, he knew it. That conversation about clothes was just an excuse for Matsumoto to dress him up and there was no doubt in his mind that all the clothes he'll try out would be consisting of a lot of frills and ribbons. What was with these people and dressing him up with overly _feminine _stuffs? Wasn't being a girl enough for them? Then again this might just be because of their monotonous _after_lives that they see pleasure in his obvious displeasure with all the crap they seem to shove right in front of his face. He just hopes that the novelty of his predicament would soon wear off and that Urahara doesn't know any place to _shop_−

"Have you ever been to Ginza Matsumoto-san?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You know what'll cheer you up Ichigo?"

Yes, the teen does know what'll cheer him up and that would be for the other to just shut up and drop the subject already. They were in the small café all day and not once did Keigo piped down with his annoying one man dialogue and if you're still wondering the bloke's still convinced that Ichigo had some kind of relationship with that goofball, Renji.

"The perfect way to forget about that guy−"

Having heard just about enough Ichigo slammed his hands on the table and finally, thank the heavens, Keigo shushed, "For the last time Keigo, I. Did. Not. Have. Any. _Relationship_. With. _Renji_." He said through clench teeth, saying each word with outmost seriousness− he haven't been this annoyed since Aizen.

Keigo did shut up, but that he only did for about a minute or two, "You're… you're really into him, aren't you?"

If it weren't for his amazing self control at that particular moment, the berry would have mutilated his companion for being so stupid. Ichigo breathed deeply he needs to put a stop to this stupid conversation if he didn't want to cause some major bodily harm, "Listen to me, Keigo," he breathed again, here goes, "I like somebody else" the berry held up his hand to prevent his companion to speak up, "And that is certainly not Renji, or Rukia or anyone you have in mind and I can assure you that you haven't met that person yet. I'll introduce you to that person in due time, but in the mean time could you just lay off of my case?"

When Ichigo was almost convinced that the other teen was about to stop, the latter laughed, "So I finally got you to admit it, you do like somebody." He said mirthfully, when he noticed that his companion was about to smack him for being so annoying he opened his mouth to speak again, "Oh don't worry Ichigo, I won't pester you on who it is, but it seems to me that since you haven't introduced that _person_ to any of us, I guess you haven't captured heryet."

It seems what Keigo said got Ichigo to simmer down and back off a little. Well it was pretty obvious since he hasn't heard anything about this girl from any of their friends, but putting that aside, it seems that Ichigo's been pegging for this person for a very long time and knowing this orange haired bloke, he hasn't done anything to get her. It would seem that it's up to him to get Ichigo his dream girl.

Ichigo breathed deeply, he wasn't about to argue with Keigo with that one because the other teen was partly correct, "Yes, now would you get off my case?" He already knows that without the other telling him and he knows his pathetic since he hasn't got any guts to go down to Soul Society to properly court that person. Sure the time will come when he'll be able to get the courage to finally do it, but till that time comes, he just hopes that Keigo would buzz off. But of course like many other things, things just don't go the way you have hoped for.

"No, since it's obvious you still don't have the guts to confront her yet, I think a little practice is in order." The other teen smiled cheekily, "Tomorrow my friend, you and I shall go and hunt some high end booty at the femmes' very own paradise, the world renowned shopping district in our very own Japan, the one and only− Ginza!"

Ichigo just sighed a defeated sigh as Keigo carried out on blabbering his plans for tomorrow, the berry could only wish that somewhere out there, there was at least a person undergoing the same crap that he was going through.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Sigh~ finally I got to update, I'm really sorry for the long delay, can't do much about it when my computer went up in smoke… that and the fast depletion of inspiration juice for this chapter. Yeah, as you might have notice this one is forced out (I completely forced myself to write/type just to get this done, eugh~) and completely boring. I hope this chapter hasn't scared you off from the story for good.

On another note, many thanks to all the readers and reviewers, your response to the story was very much appreciated; they really do make me happy, pinky promise.

-mimic


	4. Chapter 3: Ginza Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything− as always.

**Warning: **Badly attempted humor, randomness, sporadic chapter updates, and 'unbetaed'.

**Words to take note of: **

umeboshi – sour plums

nori – dried seaweeds

tamagoyaki − rolled omelet

natto − fermented soybeans

**Note: **Before anything else, I haven't been to Ginza much less the department store that is featured in this chapter− Japan even, so anything that concerns those places are pure made up if by chance they were right then it's purely coincidental. Plus the descriptions on the Italian dishes are not accurate so feel free to point out any mistakes you would read.

Well here we go again, but before you read the chapter I would like to thank all of you especially to those who leaves reviews, hearing from you guys keeps me motivated. On another note, I really thought that the last chapter was a real goner but then because of you guys I was convinced otherwise, so a big thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, it really made my day.

Ehem, now that that is settled here is chapter three, I hope you'll enjoy it ;3

* * *

**High Touch**

**Chapter Three: Ginza Part I − Breakfast to Lunch **

* * *

The happy chirps of the birds accompanied the soft bright light from the slow rising sun that was fast consuming the town that was just moments ago basking in the night's dark shade inch by inch− it was then apparent that daybreak was on its way. The folks that were just sleeping a little while ago had one by one stirred up to welcome the new day even with the slightly chilly early morning air still sweeping throughout the neighborhood. The local mothers had either come out of their homes to sweep the wayward trash here and there or had begun cooking the first meal of the day. Fathers on the other hand were checking the morning news or were stretching their limbs from the long period of staying still. It was then the start of another good if not ordinary morning− an ordinary morning that one particular young _lady _didn't wish waking up to.

It could be said that the girl's apparent dislike to the day was equal to that of students waking up solely because of their seven am class, more so even. Normally though, the girl wouldn't feel this way since it is a known fact that she is an early riser− a morning person, but then it is also fact that she is not really a girl but a true blue authentic _male_. Yes, as much as he, Hitsugaya Toushirou, dislikes it because of some unforeseen events that in all sense defies the laws of nature is changed into a _girl_.

Teal orbs absentmindedly stared straight up to the ceiling of a lightly dimmed room; a dejected sigh was heard from their owner. It was the start of another day− another day of dealing with annoying pests, another day of wearing ridiculous clothes− another day of being a girl. It wasn't really comforting when one moment you're all male both inside and the out and then you wake up in the body of a _fe_male. All Hitsugaya could do was just curse his luck on his current predicament. He thought idly and asked himself why he deserved this kind of punishment, as far as he was concerned he haven't done anything worth noting but then, it goes without saying that one of those not note worthy deeds has royally pissed someone up there to furnish him with this much embarrassment.

Hitsugaya let his eyes roam around his temporary room and spotted a few articles of clothing and again heaved another equally dejected sigh as before. To him, the clothes looked like some sort of omen as to what would ensue that very day. There really wasn't anything spectacular about the clothes per se since it was just a harmless looking black jumper dress and an ordinary orange blouse. Then again even though the things didn't impose any sort of danger they were there to remind him that he, Matsumoto _and _Urahara are going to this place called Ginza to shop for some girl clothes for him− _joy_.

As if on cue when the young captain thought of his unwanted shopping buddies the paper door of his room slid open with a distinct but otherwise gentle '_thud_' and out came one of the aforementioned unwanted shopping buddies, Matsumoto. The woman bounced energetically inside the room and smiled brightly at the younger shinigami that was still lying down on the futon.

"Taicho, you awake?" she beamingly asked.

"Unfortunately" the younger deadpanned.

Matsumoto paid no attention to her captain's monotone reply instead she walked straight to the window and slid the curtains to the side so that the morning light could finally be permitted in the room. Hitsugaya squinted and covered his eyes with an arm to lessen and properly adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness. The woman faced him in an akimbo "Well, freshen up then! Urahara-san and I are already good to go, you're the only one not taicho."

Hitsugaya just grunted at the statement but sat up from his futon none the less. Satisfied with the other's actions, Matsumoto then walked towards the white haired shinigami and patted his head. The latter growled at the woman's action and in response the woman ruffled the latter's long white tresses. Before Hitsugaya could even smack the hand off of his head Matsumoto moved away from him and hurriedly walked towards the door with a teasing smile. "Hurry okay taicho? We have lots to do this day." she said in singsong and then vanished down the hallway but not before closing the door to give her captain some privacy.

A few seconds later after the maple haired woman left his room Hitsugaya let his body fall back heavily to his mattress and again heaved another sigh. He pursed his lips at his own antics, it was becoming a habit and it was a habit he did not wish to pick up. Hitsugaya stayed still like that for a full minute and was prompted to sit up due to Matsumoto's demand to hurry up and get his butt on the kitchen to have some breakfast, her loud voice booming throughout the house.

The young captain grumbled loudly as he scratched his head in aggravation, "They better get me that antidote or I swear to kami I'll go all Aizen on them." With that said he stood up and tucked his futon in the closet. Hitsugaya padded across the room towards the set of clothing, he stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing them without so much of a care and went straight to the bathroom to freshen up as his lieutenant put it.

It only took him about ten minutes to get everything done and don his clothes. Looking at the mirror closely, he mused lightly. He haven't really given much thought about it since he haven't had the opportunity to properly look at himself in the mirror ever since this fiasco had begun but now that he had the chance he can confirm that they were truly and absolutely _right_. When it all comes down to it what they say was really, _really _true− he _is _cute.

A frown marred the reflection's features as the owner realized what he just thought. Where the he hell did _that _came from? Since when did he considered himself pleasing to eyes, much less _cute_? It must be the morning haziness that had caused it. There was no other reason because it was impossible for him to have even thought of that notion if he was not still half asleep.

Splashing some cold water onto his face to wake himself, Hitsugaya then looked at his reflection intently. "You are not _cute_ and I'll be saying sayonara and good riddance to you very soon" he said with all the conviction he could muster to convince his invisible audience and also himself. Grabbing a towel to dry his face he looked at his reflection again and nodded his head as if he just convinced himself of what he said earlier. After the deed was done he tossed the used towel to the laundry bin that was conveniently beside him.

Hitsugaya was about to get out of the bathroom to join the two older shinigamis in the kitchen when something glinted at the corner of the room. Looking at the object that caught his attention he then discovered that it was a pair of scissors. Holding the object in one hand, he stared at his reflection again. He hold on to his hair and held the scissors against it. He was meaning to cut his hair since it was too long for his taste, but then looking at it now, it might not be such a good idea…

With a shake of his head Hitsugaya let go of his long white tresses and placed the scissors back to where he got them. He walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen. Sure he didn't like the length of his hair but then again it felt like it was such a _sin_ to even cut a single strand from it− it was so soft and silky that it would be such a waste to cut it down just so he could be comfortable. The thought had him fully convinced to keep the long white locks till they find a way to get him back to normal and of course he wasn't keeping that length just so because short hair wouldn't look as _cute _on him like long hair does.

When the young captain arrived at the kitchen both his companions were already good to go, putting Urahara aside, trust Matsumoto to be on time when it comes to shopping and drinking out in the middle of the day. The woman wore a pair of forest green colored capri pants and a cream colored cowl-necked babydoll top that showed off her jealous worthy cleavage. To finish her look a black choker with an oval shaped white stone attached to it was strapped onto her neck and her hair was fixed into a simple high ponytail that made some wayward maple locks to fall to the sides of her face, framing it nicely. On the other hand, as for Urahara− who was reading the morning paper with a piping hot cup of tea in front of him was for once in his life shaved his face clean and was not wearing his usual green jinbe and stripped hat. The former captain was instead wearing an open checkered white button up polo shirt that overlapped a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of denim pants. The two adults looked up at the small captain when he arrived at the kitchen.

Urahara smiled at the younger shinigami as he set his paper down on the table, "Well someone is looking quite adorable this morning," he complemented and then asked "Had a good night's sleep?" His question was left unanswered and instead the newcomer eyed him warily. Not minding it at all Urahara motioned Hitsugaya to sit down and have her fill.

Even though Hitsugaya eyed the older man warily he still seated himself in front of the table. When he noticed that older man still haven't swiped off his wide smile and eyes off of him, his wary stare turned into a glare, "Don't start with me this early in the morning Urahara." he threatened. He neither had the patience nor was he in any mood to tolerate the same kind of crap they gave yesterday at the very start of the day.

As a response Urahara just held up his hand and chuckled slightly to appease the aggravated shinigami, "Maa, I was just curious on how my cute little charge slept last night, and I do believe that I told you to call me papa." In response to his statement Hitsugaya just huffed that caused her to make a 'hmph' sound and broke eye contact and proceeded on eating her meal which consisted of a cup steamed rice, a bowl miso soup, a tamagoyaki, a piece of grilled salmon, some nori, a small bowl of natto and small platter of umeboshi . Urahara picked up his up his paper but he wasn't really reading, he was silently musing instead, smiling as he did so.

As he predicted the clothes that he and Matsumoto chose did fitted Hitsugaya like a glove, it showed all her nice qualities. The black jumper dress ended up just a tee little bit above her knees showing off her slender legs, the dark color highlighting her pinkish white skin and underneath it was a pumpkin orange collared button up blouse with the two top buttons left open, its color contrasting nicely to the younger shinigami's eyes bringing out the color in them.

"Nah, taicho, do you want me to fix your hair after you're done eating?"

Hitsugaya paused at the seemingly harmless question but the pause only lasted for a split second before he continued with his meal. "No." he said in a calm manner without looking at his lieutenant. The young captain heard Matsumoto make a whining noise and spared her a tentative glance. When the woman noticed him, she protruded her lower lip and furrowed her brows making a mock pout. Though mock as it is, she still did look like a kicked puppy. Not one to ever resist the look− not even once, Hitsugaya dropped his chopsticks and rubbed his temples with a hand, "_Fine_" he breathed− "…just don't _overdo _it." He stressed the word _overdo _since the woman has the tendency to _overdo _things that he absolutely _didn't_ like.

The answer made Matsumoto squeal in delight, she would have ruffled her captain's hair but she knows that that would be pushing it since she's very well aware how much her superior hates anyone touching that white mane of his. "You're the best taicho!" she said happily as she clasped her hands in front at the side of her face, Urahara chuckling in the background.

The blond man cleared his throat and peeked from his paper, "Just don't take too long Matsumoto-san, we'll be leaving a little while after Shirou-chan finishes her meal− we don't want to be caught up in the morning traffic, now do we?"

"Okay" Matsumoto chirped.

A vein ticked on Hitsugaya's temple upon hearing the older shinigami's words, "In fact I do, and for that matter, Urahara, stop calling me with that infuriating name and stop referring to _me _as a _woman_." How vexing, and here he thought that he had told Urahara not to start early in the morning though he rather don't want him to start grating his nerves ever. The man even had the gall to refer to him with _her_ or _she_ and he is still a man− wait, technically by Soul Society standards he is still a boy but he'd be damned if he admitted that to himself, so fine− he is still a _male_ damn it! Maybe not outside but inside he is pure male!

As if to further annoy the captain Urahara just smiled and a mirthful glint was in his eyes, "Oh hush now, _Shirou-chan,_ it would be weird if I had a slip of tongue in public and refer to you as a boy in your condition because I wasn't used referring to you otherwise, so why not practice now to avoid it? And you're not a _woman Shirou-chan. _You're a _little girl_ and while you're here, you're _my _little girl, so start calling me _papa_, alright?"

Angry marks proliferated on Hitsugaya's temple with each word that the former captain mutter, how it vexed him so! He was about to speak out his mind when his lieutenant had beaten him to the punch, "Taicho is not a _girl_ Urahara-san" she said in a displeased manner a genuine pout present in her face− well at least there was someone who still thinks he is male− "Taicho is a _young lady_" …his eye twitch with the woman's statement, so much for Matsumoto still thinking that he is a guy.

"Ah my apologies then, but never the less we should hurry up. Traffic down at Chuo is rather unpleasant, it would be best not to be caught up in it."

"It's good that you see reason Urahara-san"

"Naturally, it does concern our little munchkin over here."

All Hitsugaya could do was groan at the exchange that just occurred as if he wasn't just in front of them since it was evident that the two wouldn't even give a hoot to what he say. It was then official that he had royally ticked someone up there and that he was surrounded by aggravating idiots.

The groan made Urahara look at his young charge, his attention solely on Hitsugaya once more, "Oh, don't worry Shirou-chan I'm sure you'll enjoy Ginza" he grinned− all too aware that he was rubbing the younger shinigami the wrong way.

Well there goes his morning down the crapper, Hitsugaya thought sourly. Whoever would say that this was a good morning clearly didn't have a clue on what they were talking about.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Wow− _that was the first word that came into Matsumoto's mind when they arrived at one of the many department stores in Ginza, Printemps. The building was just, just… _wow_. No other word can actually describe the place, it was just− _wow_. She have been to Karakura's shopping district but that place looked pathetic in comparison to the Paris based− or so Urahara said, wherever the hell that is− luxurious ten story high department store. Boutique after boutique lined each side of the place− _Dolce & Gabbana_,_ Moschino_,_ Gucci_, _YSL_ and much, _much _more. Her eyes twinkled in excitement, determined to go inside _each_ and _every_ shop.

Matsumoto bounced pass her two companions her low heeled mules made a tapping sound as she took each step. Urahara smiled at the woman's antics, you could almost see a tail wagging from behind her. "Well here we are, so what's first on our list?"

"CLOTHES!!"

The overwhelming enthusiastic reply from the female lieutenant made some of the shoppers stare or laugh at the little group but Urahara just chuckled at the excited shinigami, though Hitsugaya was another case. The tip of his ears reddened and he suddenly found his chocolate brown shoes− Matsumoto called them ankle boots− very interesting, feeling embarrassed over his lieutenant's childishness. He hid his face under the dark red bucket hat that Urahara gave him earlier; thanking whatever entity possessed the man to give him the thing.

Sensing the other's discomfort, Urahara bent down a little and peeked at the white haired shinigami's reddened face from her equally red hat, "What about you Shirou-chan, what do you think?" he asked rather pleasantly, carrying the cool and calm guy atmosphere− making a few passing young ladies squeal at the sight. Despite himself even though the other was yet to reply he allowed a small smirk invade his calm features when he heard the young ladies complement how much of a nice _daddy _he was− plan '_Cool and Collected Papa_' complete! If this goes on, the little white haired youth would call him _Papa_ in no time.

"…whatever's fine." He heard little Hitsugaya mumble, he almost didn't heard it but none the less the answer was crystal clear. Urahara clasped his hands, "Alright, shall we get started then?" he asked. As expected Matsumoto didn't need to be told twice she grabbed hold of one of her captain's dainty wrist dragging her to the nearest apparel shop, not even minding that Hitsugaya was berating her to at least slow down and not drag her. With an amused shake of his head, Urahara hooked his hands on his pockets and slowly followed the duo.

It didn't took that long for Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to enter their first shop, and upon entering its vicinity Matsumoto smiled widely and darted to the nearest clothes rack she could get her paws on− taking her captain with her. Hitsugaya on the other hand, grimaced upon entering the said shop. It was a pastel _nightmare_. Everywhere he looked the colors were all _pastel_, lavender, baby pink, peach… everything was _pastel_ and as if the choice of color wasn't enough, all the clothes that the shop offered were not only _girly _but also overly… _frilly_. All were blouses and skirts, some with flowered patterns, some had a striped pattern and some were plain.

He wrinkled his nose in disdain. He was, by no chance, buying anything from the shop. His resolve though didn't last that long when Matsumoto gave him a blouse, thankfully it wasn't something overly feminine. Hitsugaya was about to go away from Matsumoto to pay for the shirt when the latter hold onto his collar. "We're not done yet taicho" Matsumoto chided, "I'll give you at least six more pieces before you go to the fitting room."

Fitting room…? Hitsugaya furrowed his brows and looked at the thing in his hands. Did he have to wear everything that Matsumoto gives him _now_? Shouldn't he wear them at home or something and not here? But before he could even finish his musing a pleated skirt was placed on top of the blouse he was holding, looking up he saw Urahara smiling at him. He opened his mouth to berate the former captain not to put something like a skirt on the shopping list but was interrupted by his lieutenant's rather sharp voice.

"Taicho. Taicho! Are you listening?" Matsumoto said as she rummaged more thru the clothes rack. She didn't wait for her captain's reply since it was obvious enough that he didn't heard what she said earlier, "I said, ask the clerk to show you to the fitting room and try those on, don't take them off till I see what they look on you."

About to protest to the order, Hitsugaya was cut off again when the woman piled three more blouses (all with different styles and designs) over his arms and Urahara putting another two skirts over it. He felt his eye twitch with the sudden addition to the things he has to _fit_ and was about to voice out his objection but was cut off yet again when Urahara motioned for the clerk− telling the lady to show him to this fitting room. Without any time to protest he was then shooed off to the said room.

The so called fitting room wasn't anything special it was just a small room with a full body mirror in it, a cushioned stool, and some hooks presumably for the clothes. "Tell me if you need anything alright honey?" Hitsugaya heard the store clerk say. Despite irking him to no end because of the _honey_ part, he gave a small nod and smile since the lady didn't knew any better, that and she was very polite to him. Closing the door Hitsugaya looked at the articles in his hand and dumped them at the little stool in the corner. He sighed, might as well get this done and over with.

Changing clothes was easy but it isn't if you're going to change to another set a little while after you've put your first set of clothes on and not to mention enduring Matsumoto's scrutinizing gaze and waiting for her go signal. It was only his third set and yet Matsumoto kept on dumping him stuff to _try on_, almost all of which were dark colored clothes− they must have been placed on the different part of the boutique, that or he was just too overwhelmed by the pastel nightmare to even notice the other colors. Hitsugaya mused; did Matsumoto have anything against light colors or something? The clerk who was accompanying must have sensed that he was slightly curious as to why the maple haired woman paid more attention on dark colored articles and so little on the light colored ones. "You have a light skin tone and light colored hair honey− light colored clothes wouldn't look that nice on you unless you have something to break the color." she said with a smile and ushered him again to change to another set.

Hitsugaya looked back at the closed door behind him and shrugged, tucking the new information in his head. Looking at his pile of things to try on, which was now a mountain compared to the small pile when he first entered the fitting room, he picked up a one piece sleeveless dress and with a grimaced he begun changing to it.

On his twenty-first set, he begun thinking that there would be no end to this changing and being scrutinized by Matsumoto then changing again to another set of clothes but alas a ray of hope appeared− ironically it was from the same woman who had place him in his current situation.

"Nah, taicho, this will be the last one, after this we could pay for all of those and go to another shop, alright? Go out in the front after you're done changing." the woman said while handing him another skirt and blouse.

Hitsugaya grunted at the woman and took the clothes from her arms so he could finally get out of the room; it was kind of getting stuffy in there. Grumbling under his breath he begun changing to the last set of clothes he was trying out, and thought remorsefully− one shop down and a hundred more to go. After putting on the clothes he opened the door of his little fitting room and let Matsumoto see how the dress looks on him and as always it took her forever (a few seconds close to a full minute) to say that it looked good on him.

Matsumoto gave him the go signal to change back into his clothes, and he mused slightly, since when did he take orders _from_ Matsumoto, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Furrowing his brows in concentration, Hitsugaya cringed unhappily to the answer …right ever since he became a _she_. Slapping his forehead for reminding himself again that he is now a woman− girl he then started changing to his clothes.

It took only a small while before Hitsugaya emerged from the small room with his red hat in hand. Instead of going out in front of the shop as he was told he went straight to the cashier since Matsumoto was still there and some other store clerk haven't finished packing their purchase, Urahara was caught up in a conversation with the clerk who had accompanied him while trying things on, her name was Sammy or something.

Catching a few bits of the conversation, Hitsugaya decided that he didn't want to be part nor did he want to hear the rest of their conversation and went straight to Matsumoto's side, who in turn smiled up at him and patted his head. The few bits that Hitsugaya heard was by far the creepiest thing he had ever heard. Urahara was telling the girl, Sammy, that he was _his _adopted _daughter _that and he was traumatized by some accident regarding his fictional parents and how he distanced himself from others aside from Matsumoto and Urahara himself due to the unfortunate incident. The first was not really that far from reality but none the less he didn't want to be associated with the blond man to that extent and the last bits he didn't mind too much since he could care less about the ridiculous fantasies that Urahara associates himself regarding his life, he just hopes that those so called fantasies wouldn't cause any trouble in the near future.

Hitsugaya watched his lieutenant in mild interest and didn't pay any attention to the mournful eyes of the store clerk staring at the back of his head. What a sap and Urahara's a complete bastard for sprouting lies like that he thought idly. After a few seconds he saw Urahara end the conversation and walked towards them at the same time Matsumoto fished out a platinum card of some sort with the words 'citi', 'VISA' and some numbers on it. It must be that _credit card_ that Urahara mentioned a few years back; he said that the thing was hooked directly to the bank back in Soul Society. Speaking of which the card that Matsumoto is holding came from the soutaicho as such everything they bought would be charge to the old coot's bank account. He didn't know if the old man was just being generous or just treating his predicament as a special case but as long as it wasn't related with Kuchiki's sudden announcement the other day then he's fine with this arrangement, though just to stay on the safe side he also brought a similar card, though that one would be credited directly to his account.

Matsumoto signed a few pieces of paper and after giving the signed receipts to the clerk gave back the card and held up five big bags with the embossed shop logo on it. Urahara took them and just like that they went out of the shop with the smiling, waving shop attendants on their wake. It was really nice, it was just a normal day that would surely just get them some little sale− maximum of three thousand dollars, but then that family of three consisted of a very handsome father, a model-like aunt and a very cute, doll-like, adopted daughter just made their day with their eighteen thousand dollar worth of purchase.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After what seemed like walking and trying things on forever, but it was more or less just six hours, Hitsugaya was ready to call it quits. He was tired, his feet were aching even though his shoes didn't have high heels, and he is _famished_. They haven't eaten a single morsel since six that morning and it was already way past one almost two in the afternoon, didn't the two older shinigamis felt any hunger or feel tired at the very least? They were walking around the department store for quite some time with twenty five bags on them and another thirty eight bags back at the package counter and they haven't been to that lingerie shop to get some ladies underwear for… him. He looked at his companions' backs and sighed quietly to himself, it looks like they weren't stopping anytime soon.

Upon hearing the small heaved of breath behind him, Urahara nudged the maple haired woman beside him. Matsumoto looked at him curiously, wondering what the shoten owner wanted. Answering the gaze Urahara tilted his head towards the white haired captain and Matsumoto looked at her captain− he looked quite tired maybe it was time for a break. Knowing fully well that the young taicho wouldn't tell anybody even though he was tired to the bones or was starving like hell, Matsumoto took the initiative to announce a break.

"Hmmm, I'm feeling kind of hungry what about you, Urahara-san, taicho?" she asked as she tilted her head towards their younger companion and looked at his face. The question almost lit up Hitsugaya's face, almost but not entirely since he was too tired to even do so. He would have voiced out an over enthusiastic 'YES!' but he was neither in the mood nor had the least required energy to do such a feat so instead he gave her a nod.

Noting the unenergetic reply from Hitsugaya, Urahara clicked his tongue in disapproval. They've been dragging his cute charge for quite some time and they haven't even realized that the young girl was hungry, how irresponsible. No _Papa_ would never notice if their darling little munchkin is already tired, what would old man Yamamoto say if he learned that he, Urahara Kisuke self appointed surrogate father much to Ukitake's disapproval (it was supposed to be the white haired shinigami, but no~), was starving his new granddaughter? He shivered; he could almost feel the scorching hell fire from the old man's zanpakto.

Pushing the thought at the back of his head, Urahara scanned the floor they're in and thankfully found a nearby Italian restaurant− _La Dolce Vita_. Smiling when he saw the restaurant he turned to the white haired shinigami, "What do you say about Italian then, Shirou-chan?" he grinned hopping that it would at least make up for his blunder that day. Though whatever enthusiasm that he seemed to ooze out was deflated by a tired mumble, "anything's fine"

Not getting dishearten with the zombie like reply, Urahara took Hitsugaya's bags off of his hands and placed them in one of his arms and held out his free hand to the smaller shinigami. The other looked at it as if it was some foreign black blob from outer space and didn't made a move to take it, making quite the awkward atmosphere but thanks to Matsumoto (who had chuckled at the blond man's antics) the awkwardness in the air disappeared almost in an instant. Grinning by the ear, she took one of Hitsugaya's hand and taking this as a signal Urahara took the younger shinigami's other hand.

The three entered the mentioned restaurant in such a manner, gathering a few glances on their way and few murmurs of 'what a pleasant little family they were'. Upon entering at the restaurant, the receptionist, who was clad in some sort of green tuxedo, asked Urahara if how many people were dining, "Table for three," the blond man answered. With a nod, the same guy motioned an employee, who was wearing a black vest with a white polo underneath, a pair of black soft looking pants with equally black polished shoes, to show their customers to a table.

Upon arriving at the table, Urahara pulled out the chair for the white haired shinigami and their attendant− waiter, pulled a chair for the maple haired woman. Having said her thanks, Matsumoto seated herself. On the other hand Hitsugaya looked at the chair then to Urahara and then to the chair again. He didn't mean to be rude but it was just so, so, _so_… _weird_ being treated like this and all that. Though, even though the thought kept Hitsugaya from his seat for a split second he decided to just humor the former captain so they could get on with their meal.

Handing each of them a menu, the waiter moved to the side and waited like any good _waiter_ for their order. Matsumoto furrowed her brows when she begun scanning her menu. All the foods sounded so foreign, she motioned for the waiter, "Um, excuse me but what's this?" she asked quite unsure of herself, it was her very first time dining in this sort of place.

The waiter looked at the item and said "_Orata al Cortaccio _madam, sea bass with shrimp, clams, muscles and parsley− baked in butter, olive oil, garlic, tomatoes and brandy with a little dash of salt and pepper." the man said like mantra, one would think that he was asked with the same question for quite some time. Matsumoto tilted her head to the side thinking whether she wanted the dish… well it did sound rather delicious… "Hmm, well okay then, one order for me then" she said as she flashed a smile to the guy, "What about you, taicho?" she then asked her superior.

All the while, the waiter thought Matsumoto was asking the blond man, but then he was surprised when the young lady in front of him answered the woman's question. But then he just shrugged off the minor detail, it must have been just a pet name for the young lady. Said young lady then asked him another dish from the menu, "What's _Pen−ne all−a_…" she started with a furrowed brow and that was the cue for the waiter to help out the customer, "_Penne alla Panna di Fabio_ miss, pasta in Fabio sauce, a cream based sauce with peas and minced beef. Would you like to order that miss?"

The change in the expression made the waiter write down the noodle dish with a complicated name on his clipboard and turned to Urahara, "And what would the gentleman have this afternoon?" he asked, surprisingly the blond man didn't asked him a particular dish like the other two but instead just ordered some meat based dish, _Polpettine alla Griglia_. After writing the dish on his clipboard the waiter turned to them again, "What would be your beverage, madams, sir?" he asked. This time it was only the blond man who answered his question, "Four seasons for the young lady and two Pineapple juice for us." he said. Writing down the drinks the waiter asked again, "Would you like some desserts?" again it was answered by the blond man; clearly it was the first time for the ladies dining in this sort of place, while the gentleman may have been to other similar restaurants. "Three _Budino di Riso_ then" the blond man said smiling and then handed him back the menu, the two ladies following the action.

The waiter repeated their order and when Urahara was satisfied that the man got everything right, the latter then excused himself to have their food ready. Matsumoto looked at Urahara suspiciously and the man just shrugged, "Oh I've been to places like this once in while, it does get boring in the store." He said with a smile.

A little while after their waiter left, some other employee brought them a tray of some Italian appetizer− _Double Tomato Bruschetta_, while they wait for the food. Helping herself with the appetizer Matsumoto then turned her attention to her captain, "Nah, taicho, after this we'll continue our shopping okay?" she said between bites. Her captain's face soured at her announcement but then didn't say anything as he helped himself with the food too, Urahara was just watching them.

"Feeling tired already, Shirou-chan?" the blond man asked, in return the younger shinigami just grunted as she took a small bite from her treat. "Who wouldn't?" she asked moodily, but Urahara just let it slide since they were dragging the poor girl from shop to shop since the department store opened. "Well it would be just a little more till we're done, isn't that right Matsumoto-san?" he asked.

The woman looked at him and placed her index finger by the side of her chin, her thinking pose, "Well, we still have five or seven more shops to check out and after that we'll look for shoes and then we'll go to the lingerie shop." She noted.

"_Perfect_" came Hitsugaya's sarcastic reply, though sarcastic as it may have sound the woman paid no attention to the tone of his voice whatsoever and just nodded her head as if agreeing with her captain.

Sensing his discomfort about the whole arrangement, Urahara patted him on the head, "If it's any consolation we'll eat dinner at the roof top, they say that it has a great view of the city lights." Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes and mumbled a '_fine_' as he ushered Urahara's hand away from his mane. Besides if he wasn't going to agree, Matsumoto would just use her kicked puppy look and he rather not have that in public.

Not long after their conversation two waiters now in a white tux with a black bow tie pushing some cart with covered dishes on them approached the shinigamis' table, the delicious aroma of the food wafting to their senses almost making their mouths water. The two men served the dishes and left the three to their own devices staying only at the sidelines less their customers needed something.

The late lunch was enjoyed in a relatively calm atmosphere with a few small talks here and there and despite himself, Hitsugaya found himself smiling at Matsumoto and Urahara's antics. Observing the change in expression in the young taicho's face only motivated Matsumoto and Urahara try harder to make Hitsugaya relax a bit more, they were having a nice meal in a nice place it would be such a waste if the food would go to waste due to a little sourness of someone's mood. Besides the young taicho is technically in a vacation, and it wouldn't really be called vacation if Hitsugaya was like a tense rope ready to snap any minute.

It was when the desserts were about to be served that Hitsugaya excused himself to go to the washroom, though he wasn't really going to the washroom. Don't get him wrong and he didn't disliked dessert that much to slip by his two older companions just to miss it, but about in the middle of their late lunch he realized that all they bought were all skirts and although not overly but still feminine blouses, there wasn't even a shadow of a single pair of pants or shirt in there.

Making sure that the two other shinigamis were still eating their dessert he then slipped by a few tables and went to a female employee who was minding the receipts for their customers. Hitsugaya gave her a small wave to catch her attention. The seemingly older woman looked at him and smiled, "Yes miss? What can I do for you?" she asked good naturedly. Hitsugaya blinked at the question but got his bearings right before the lady noticed anything, "Can I get our table's receipt please?" he asked politely. "Of course, where's your table then miss?" she asked in an equally polite tone.

Hitsugaya pointed at Matsumoto and Urahara's way and the woman then held up her index finger to him as if saying to wait a moment. "Anou, can I pay for it now?" he asked again, pulling off the most innocent and sweet look he could muster so he wouldn't appear suspicious. The woman nodded, "Would it be cash or card, miss?" she asked again. Hitsugaya thought for a moment, cash he knows but− "Card?"

The woman looked at her dainty customer and smiled again, "What I meant, miss, if you're going to use a credit card or pay in cash." She said pleasantly and smiled some more when the seemingly young _lady_ in front her blushed a little at _her_ own question and said in a small voice, "Oh, card then…" _she_ mumbled and handed _her_ platinum card to the woman.

The cashier accepted the card and swiped it into something before returning it to the young shinigami. The woman handed Hitsugaya some small papers to sign and watched him in mild interest, "If you don't mind me asking miss, why aren't your parents paying for the bill? Are you planning on meeting your boyfriend" the woman asked. Hitsugaya stopped signing for a second due to the question, wracking his brain for a plausible reason as well as blanced at the boyfriend part. Smiling his fake pleasant smile he then said to the woman without batting an eyelash, "It's their anniversary today and I feel guilty for coming along since I'm only getting in their way and they're not my parents− they're just my guardians." He answered in a nonchalant honeyed voice.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to pry miss, sorry for being nosy, it just gets boring around this time of the day." Hitsugaya almost smirked at the woman's answer; the seemingly older individual fell for his lie hook, line and sinker. But of course if he smirked now then he was as good as busted so he instead he just shook his head to the side gently, "No, no, it's quite alright" he assured. He then handed the clerk the receipts and kept one for himself, "By the way, can I ask you for a favor?" the corners of his lips lifted upward when the woman nodded, "Can you give them this after they're done with their meal? Just so they wouldn't worry?" he asked holding up a piece of folded paper to the woman.

"Why yes miss, of course." The woman answered and with that Hitsugaya bid the nice woman goodbye and when he turned his back from the female employee he allowed himself to smirk. Upon leaving the restaurant proper, Hitsugaya stopped at mid stride and cringe, although he had successfully ditched his '_guardians_' there was no guarantee that Matsumoto would follow the instructions in his small note, and that would be not to do anything he wouldn't do and just contact him in his mobile phone if something were to happen.

Pursing his lips Hitsugaya decided to start walking and just trust Matsumoto and Urahara not to do anything stupid of some sort. With that in thought he then picked up his pace, hell bent to find himself some pants, shirts and shoes− and underwear. Though what Hitsugaya didn't know was that the note that he gave to the cashier didn't get to Matsumoto or Urahara and instead ended up at the floor under a random table. The note was lost due to some bizarre if not downright unfair stroke of luck. A window broke and because the restaurant was situated at the eighth floor the winds were kind of strong so the note kind of flew to the said table and also because of the sudden incident and panic the cashier had forgotten all about the note.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Note: **Phew~ first part finally done I didn't expect the shopping part to be so long so I've divided it to two parts feel free to point out mistakes that are in the chapter, I'm too lazy to reread the whole thing again. I hope you liked the first part, next part would focus mainly on Ichigo and Hitsugaya. I'll try to finish part II as soon as I can.

Well that's it I think, until next chapter then.

-mimic


	5. Chapter 4: Ginza Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything− as always.

**Warning: **the usual with little bits of perverted comments and innuendos from three idiots− and no, they're not Keigo, Matsumoto and Urahara.

**Note: **As promised here is part II − bear with it since it's longer than the first and I do not want to extend this shopping trip up to part 3, but I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. A big thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing and sticking to this story so far! It's nice to know that some people do appreciate this little story.

**

* * *

****High Touch**

**Chapter Four: Ginza Part II − Encounters with the Strange Kind**

**

* * *

  
**

Everywhere he looked− side to side, even front and back− he could only see a group of women or young ladies, though once in a while there was an occasional pair or a handful of guys accompanying the group of females. Well, that is to be expected since this is a shopping mall intended for the latest trends, accessories and whatnots or so the brochure says. As such, it is also to be expected to see not so many of the male populace in the place. Usually when their moms, sisters or even girlfriends drag them to this kind of place it only spelled doom, doom of being the walking shopping carts and if you're quite lucky a personal pack mule− yet it wasn't the worst part of it. Aside from carrying your companion's stuff you would also wait for an eternity before said companion buys the said stuff and if worst comes to worst, the she would waste an impressive amount of time scrutinizing a single stick of lipstick (or some other stuff) and in the end won't even get it. Of course he could say all this things because he, Kurosaki Ichigo, once became someone's personal shopping cart. The someone being his twin siblings. Thankfully though, the twins weren't the reason why he was in this place but unfortunately though, an even more annoying twit was the reason− an annoying twit that was running late.

He really didn't understand why his idiotic friend was the one who was running late, the moron was the one who had set the meeting place and the time and yet he had the gall to be late. Typical of Keigo really, but he should have expected this. After all it is _Keigo_ and the guy has the attention span that could rival that of a hamster. The idiot must have been entangled with something that caught his attention and had forgotten their little crusade this afternoon.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath. What was he thinking really? Rushing to this place after his morning class, he should be at his flat studying or something and not hanging around in this place like a typical bum. Sighing to himself, he glanced at his watch− it was way pass one, almost two… Keigo sure is taking his time. Honestly, why didn't he just say 'no' to this little field trip in the first place? It's not as if he can't say no to the idiot, besides the sole purpose of this trip was a complete waste of time and effort. Who in their right minds would even speak to an orange haired freshman and a brown haired idiot after all? To top that off, women in these parts are definitely at the high end of society− or as Keigo put it, women with the high end booties− there's no way that those kind of people would even talk to commoners like them.

Running his hand through his short orange mane he again sighed− though it was an exasperated one− while thinking wistfully how he wanted something to just happen, anything would do... but he'll be rather thankful if he would be given the chance to cut some _meat_. His damn other half was bugging him to go hunting for some _game _(hollow) to mutilate in almost a daily basis, saying it was getting rather dull in his little corner and old man Zangetsu wasn't helping by being all emo and indirectly egging the damn hollow. Then again, he really can't blame the two blokes since, after all, it was rather boring without that same adrenalin rush he keeps on having almost everyday four years ago.

A few girls passed the brooding teen and stopped at mid stride before moving on their way, giggling amongst themselves. Unknown to Ichigo, there had been quite a few ladies who would glance up at his way and smile that smile that was only reserved for someone they find attractive. If Ichigo wasn't so preoccupied thinking of something to hack and slash he would have noticed the sly glances and quiet giggles. Even though the teen wasn't aware of it, it doesn't mean that the others aren't especially the members of the female populace. The last four years has done his features good, although he still has his roughish features it was more refined and mature. The clothes he's wearing hugged his toned body perfectly while complementing the said features− augmenting it even more. So even if the strawberry believes otherwise, it wasn't really that surprising that he could attract an eye or two.

Another five minutes had pass and there were still no signs of the brunette and Ichigo was ready to call it quits and just go home. However as fate would have it, and well it was hell bent on picking on him− or so the teen believes− Keigo appeared with a large sheepish grin on his face while his honorary shinigami's badge beeped steadily in his back pocket. With a grunt he then started walking towards Keigo in a fast pace almost as if meeting him halfway and was hell bent on curling his hands onto the twit's neck for being late.

The brunette was about to explain himself when Ichigo started running and went pass him, saying 'toilet' as he did so− clearly deciding that he would deal with the pesky hollows first before he deals with his equally pesky companion. Keigo stared hard at Ichigo's retreating form and scratched his head whilst mumbling to himself, "Geez Ichigo, if you're gonna go you shouldn't have let me kept you from your callings."

Never bothering to look back Ichigo scouted for the nearest place he could dump his body, can't have a dead body lying around the mall now can we? Coincidentally enough the toilet was a perfect place for it and thankfully nobody was around. Locking himself up in one of the cubicles, he pulled out his badge and left his body without so much as a shred of concern, said body was reduced into a heap and ended up on the floor.

Now clad in a shinigami's garb Ichigo went straight through the wall and started going to the source of the disturbance. By the feel of things the negative souls were huddled together in one place, thankfully they were at the same place as him− just two or three floors above him, only they were outside. Ichigo thought in a bemused manner, did those hollows plan on going shopping? Because it was really unusual for them to end up in this part of town, much less to a widely known and recognized shopping mall such as this. Though it was unusual, those hollows did have taste, _Printemps_ isn't really what you can call your everyday common shopping center.

Pushing the ridiculous thoughts at the back of his head Ichigo picked up his pace so he could get this done quickly, 'less he wanted Keigo thinking that he came down with a bad case of loose bowel movement. Preparing himself for the small skirmish that would most likely take only a minute or two, Ichigo breathed a couple of deep breaths before going outside the building− just a floor below the hollows. Looking up he could see three hollows huddled together outside a window of some random shop. Upon approaching the unwanted entities Ichigo froze in mid air. Whatever experience he had under his belt clearly hasn't prepared him enough on what he was hearing at that exact moment…

"Woo would you look at _that_! I wouldn't mind _tapping_ that _ass_!"

"Look at those _jugs_! They're _huge_!"

"Ooh-la-la~ those _legs_! They just keep on going and going_ up_!"

Taken aback by the lecherous statements from the hollows− who were obviously all males− Ichigo moved closer until he was behind them, a dark cloud looming over his head. Obviously enough the three freaks have yet to notice his presence− if how they push their masks as flatly as they could on to the glass and how they wriggled their butts disgustingly was any indication. Ichigo coughed to catch their attention, but all they did was huddled some more and giggled to themselves like perverted nerds who just visited their first indecent website. A vein pulsed on the berry's forehead, "_OI._"

The word that the berry muttered in a low but deadly tone accomplished its purpose by finally catching the hollows' attention. The masked souls slowly turned around and aggravated Ichigo more by looking like the part of being caught red handed with their inappropriate actions, like the deer caught in headlights kind of deal. As far as Ichigo was concerned, hollows weren't supposed to _ogle_ their _food_.

"I-it's a-a-a shi-shini-gami~." One uttered and just managed to tick Ichigo more, the moron might as well yelled '_MOM!'_ when it said that. The three hollows huddled together again and slowly backed away from the obviously glowering berry, the glass window preventing them from getting any farther. Ichigo slowly begun advancing towards the group of misfits, each step he took made the three sweat buckets, "_You. Perverts._"

Sensing that they were in deep trouble the middle one held up his hands and begun to _negotiate_, "Shi-shinigami-san, see some _reason_. W-we haven't d-done anything w-wrong, r-right boys?", he said and looked at his companions for some kind of affirmation. Nodding at his companion, the one at the left joined the conversation "Y-you know how it's l-like, r-right? I-it's j-just natural, you're a gu-guy, I-I'm a g-guy, the-they're b-both guys− we-we're all g-guys. I-it's in o-our b-blood, you know?". The two hollows nudged their other companion who was about ready to wet his quite... invisible… pants, looking at his companions the one at the right fiddled his claws together, though unlike his two companions he managed not to stutter that much, "Y-yeah shinigami-san, you m-must have these kind of urges too, even though you h-have a girlfriend stashed somewhere." Like before the hollows' nodded at the dropped statement.

The three fools looked imploringly at their predator and were then scared shitless when Ichigo stopped and grabbed Zangetsu's hilt just after the last statement was said. Contemplating whether to pray to Aizen-sama up above or just beg for their measly lives the hollows then scrutinized the berry for his reaction but then, all thoughts regarding praying and begging had vanished when they saw his face. The shinigami's eye was twitching and his lips formed a thin line− he looked quite offended.

A pure idiotic, if not blatantly close to reality, thought occurred to the three hollows' heads simultaneously. All fear had disappeared and they looked at the ominous figure in front of them with sly eyes, their hand or claw held up until their noses. "Oh don't tell me that _you're_ still _single, shinigami-san_..." one said rather cheekily, an imaginary arrow with the word _'SINGLE' _carved on it hit Ichigo square on the back− the reaction seemingly egged the fools further into teasing him. "Wait, wait, I'm betting that _shinigami-san _here is still a− _virgin_!" Another one laughed, and again another imaginary arrow hit Ichigo this time it had the word _'VIRGIN_' carved on it. The muscles in Ichigo's face twitched faster signaling that what they said was really true, and of course not wanting to let his companion get all the shots of teasing the shinigami the last hollow then asked Ichigo the one question that ticked him the most, "_You _want _us _to _teach _you about _the_ _birds and the bees_, huh _shinigami-san_?"

The three idiots laughed at their own teasing question and statements, having such a blast at how Ichigo reacted to each of them. They didn't know that shinigamis could be so fun to tease, if they knew this way before maybe they've gone looking for one just to tease it. "So what do you say shinigami-san is it a deal? We'll even get you a girl if you want!" If the hollows had brows they would have wriggled it by now. They watched the shinigami's clouded face closely and anticipated for an answer. Ichigo mumbled something under his breath and the three hollows placed a hand or claw at the shell of what was supposed to be their ears, "What's that shinigami-san? Speak more clearly so we could hear you."

"_Getsuga. Tensho._"

"Eh?"

Before the hollows could even comprehend what was happening the black and red burst of spiritual energy had already blasted them to kingdom come− Soul Society− leaving Ichigo breathing heavily because of pure, raw aggravation. Turning around Ichigo then slowly, very slowly, left the scene− he would have stomped his feet while going back but it was rather hard to accomplish such a feat when you're up in the air. Without even as much as a single glance, Ichigo then entered the building again not even minding the people who were screaming bloody murder because of the sudden obliteration of the supposedly triple layered reinforced glass due to an unknown force of nature.

Arriving at the cubicle where he left his body, Ichigo then entered his body and stood up from the floor and begun stretching his limbs. Muttering darkly under his breath he was about to get out of his cubicle when the washroom door opened and a few voices accompanied it. Ichigo froze at the spot− his hand only midway up to the door handle and a cold chill ran up his spine…

"_Have you seen Asuza recently? Boy, has she put on some weight!_"

"_Who cares about Asuza's weight issue? At least she has a boyfriend_."

Ichigo blinked hard and then gulped… what were _women_ doing in the _men's_ toilet? Such a thing shouldn't even be happening… women aren't that liberal to just waltz in the opposite gender's comfort room… not unless _he _was in the _women's_ toilet. His mind short circuited at the sudden revelation. No it can't be… this is the men's toilet, he wouldn't make such a stupid mistake like that… would he? Ichigo looked at the walls of the cubicle and noticed for the first time that the walls were painted in _pink_, since when did the men's toilet have pink cubicles? Normally it would be _blue_ and not _pink_ because pink was intended for…Ichigo bit his lips hard to prevent a groan from coming up− he really is in the _women's_ toilet. The berry looked up and cursed fate quietly "You're having a blast aren't you? As if those three freaks weren't enough"

"_Anyway, lock the door, will you? I got something to tell!_"

"_Done that already just as we entered and I've also checked− we're alone, so spill. What's up with you and Fujima?_"

Ichigo's eyes bulged from their sockets upon hearing the question. He was really sure that he wasn't supposed to hear this kind of conversation. He was thinking of waiting for the females to go out before he does, but with the new development of his predicament− that option would be unfeasible. Ichigo banged his head against the door and created a loud and distinct '_thud_', his eyes widened on what he just stupidly did…

"_Who's there?_"

"_Hey I thought you said we're alone?!_"

"_We are! Look, all the doors has unoccupied on them! The only one that isn't is that 'out of order' one at the corner!_"

"_Check it out then!_"

Clamping both of his hands on his mouth, Ichigo sweated profusely. What should he do? He'd surely be discovered if those girls went along with the _checking out _thing. Although suddenly, even when all hope seems to be gone, a pure ingenious thought struck Ichigo's mind... the girls sounded a little scared, maybe if he spooked them a little bit they'd go away... Pulling out his shinigami badge again, Ichigo separated from his body and went to the next cubicle, slamming his fist on its wall to make a sound, and then hopped to another one and did the same with its wall. Ichigo stopped for a moment and looked at his unfortunate victims. They both were hugging each other tightly and had the expression of pure terror written on their faces. For a moment he felt sorry for them since after all, this was his blunder and the two just happened to go to this particular toilet, but if he was to get out of this sticky situation he had to drive them away.

After a few seconds of slamming and pounding against the walls, the two girls fell down into a frightened heap but still haven't budged from their place− too scared to even move. Upon seeing that the two girls wouldn't move anytime soon, Ichigo decided to resort to drastic measures. Holding Zangetsu with his hands, he then begun carving the words _'GO AWAY' _on the cubicle doors that was facing the girls, all the while Zangetsu was grumbling how he wasn't meant to do stuff like this. The two was then screaming their heads off when the words started to form _magically_ in front of them. Looking at his handiwork, Ichigo gave it a satisfied nod and faced the two unfortunate girls just to discover that they had… _fainted_. Scratching his head sheepishly, Ichigo thought to himself that he must have overdid it, but then now was his chance to get out of this place.

Without further adieu he went back to his body, tiptoed pass the two females while mouthing an apology and went out of the toilet after making sure that the coast was clear. What he didn't know of course was that due to his little stunt, for the next few days and going as far as to the next hundred years that toilet would be diagnosed with a very bad case of poltergeist activity and thus attracting a great deal of psychics trying to communicate to the 'evil spirit' who had told two gossiping girls to '_GO AWAY_'. After some time the toilet was declared as the ninth wonder of the world.

Ichigo wiped his forehead to get rid of off the imaginary sweat that formed on his temples as he jogged back to where he left Keigo. Upon arriving at the spot, he immediately saw the brunette who was talking to a pair of girls he didn't know. Before he could even get to where Keigo was, one of the girls slapped the latter making a definite slapping sound echo and turned around with a huff, her companion stuck her tongue towards Keigo before she turned around. They left with their heads held up high and with a very annoyed expression on their faces, Keigo on the other hand was massaging his sore cheek.

Keigo turned to Ichigo's direction and his expression soured when the berry finally got to his spot, "What took you so long?" he asked whiningly. Ichigo furrowed his brows upon hearing the tone of his companion's voice and thought of the crappy reason why he got held up in a peeved manner− but of course there's no way he could tell the brunette that. "I was beginning to think that some punks blatantly told you that you're single and still a virgin or you somehow ended up in the women's comfort room." Keigo grumbled when Ichigo didn't reply to his question.

Upon hearing the theory, that was more or less accurate, Ichigo's eye begun to twitch again... how the hell does Keigo come up with things like that? He would just have shrugged it off if it wasn't true but the problem is− that was exactly what happened to him. Feeling a headache coming up, Ichigo just sighed "I just bumped into a classmate from the university" he lied. Keigo looked at Ichigo sideways, a suspicious look forming on his face. "_What?_" Ichigo said when he noticed the shift of expression on Keigo's face.

"Nothing."

Though a little surprise with the answer he got Ichigo just shrugged off his companion's uncharacteristic reply, a little thankful that Keigo dropped the subject immediately. But still, it was rather suspicious... this is Keigo we're talking about after all. Normally the other teen would bug him all day to know who this 'classmate' he bumped into was, there must be another thing on his mind. His suspicions were satisfied when the brooding teen clapped his hands together and smiled that smile that he was up to something. "O-kay! Now that we're both here let's get down to business, shall we?" Keigo said as he looked at Ichigo whilst rubbing his hands against each other, "I've already spotted some nice games for us to hunt." Ichigo just rolled his eyes on Keigo's quite annoying antics. Like those 'games' (women) would even give them a second look. He already saw what happened to his supposed '_mentor_' in this kind of 'sport' (cough-girl hunting-cough), and he was in no hurry on getting a nice red glowing handprint on the side of his face.

After the said announcement the two begun walking away from their meeting spot, one looked unwilling and the other looked enthusiastic about the crusade that they were about to embark− while sprouting dating tips animatedly. Even though Ichigo wasn't willing on coming along with Keigo's plans that afternoon for the both of them he still followed the brunette and even though he seemed to not give a crap about Keigo's tips about ensnaring the love of his life he still chucked them deep inside his brain for future references.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A pair of scrutinizing eyes peered onto the luminous screen of a handheld device of some sort− watching intently for any change, the supposedly bright teal orbs shadowed due to the brim of a hat. Soft looking lips formed a thin line, indicating that the person was not pleased with something. It was rather odd, Hitsugaya thought intently. He was already gone by a good hour or so and yet there were no signs of Matsumoto getting in touch with him. Even though the moment of peace may be very much appreciated, it was still rather unusual for the buxom woman not to go looking for him, much less contact him in his phone.

Closing his phone and tucking it safely in his dress pocket, Hitsugaya then walked forward again with his head held down with a single bag in tow. He was rather thankful that the red hat he got from Urahara was, no matter how little, obscuring his face. An hour had already passed yet he wasn't able to buy anything except his underwear, in which he got with great difficulty and a lot of embarrassed blushes. He has the money yes, but he never would have thought that the actual picking of what to buy and the actual transaction that revolved around the whole buying process would be so difficult and… _awkward_.

It wasn't really like him, not like him at all to be all flustered and meek when talking to others. Despite popular beliefs he does have social skills. He may not be the most likely person for kisses and hugs but he has enough skills in dealing with or even talking to strangers. Strangers who are seemingly older than him but not even coming up to _half _of his actual age and yet today, he couldn't even mutter at least one decent sentence.

Looking straight ahead to only see another boutique, he then sighed and was about to gnaw at his bottom lip for being so pathetic but decided otherwise since it'll make him look even _more_ pathetic. He contemplated, if he was going to that boutique no doubt he'll be bombard with copious amounts of advices and comments on what he'll get or that they still have a size of that particular shirt courtesy the shop's sales person. But if things continue the way they are, he wouldn't get anything done. Pausing for a minute, Hitsugaya decided on the lesser of the two evils and that was to high tail and run.

Walking pass the boutique Hitsugaya gave it a tentative glance and saw a cool looking pair of pants that he wouldn't mind buying but looking deeper within the shop he saw a group of sales personnel talking amongst themselves about something. He gave the shop a last look before walking away from it entirely, if he were to check it out and see what it'll offer no doubt that one of those sales rep. would approach him and be all nosey and stuff since he'll be the only customer they'll have at this particular moment.

He thought remorsefully, maybe he should just go back. There was no point in separating with Matsumoto and Urahara if he couldn't even buy anything for himself alone. Feeling a bit more pathetic and a lot stupider than before, Hitsugaya was about to turn to his right and go back to where he left his two companions when the sudden realization struck him. If he were to go back now there was no doubt that he wouldn't hear the end of it from both Matsumoto and Urahara, and if he were to go back and continue this little shopping trip with them he'll only have skirts and girly blouses to wear for the rest of his time here! That would be a total nightmare and a big blow to his male pride and ego.

Shaking his head rather furiously making his hair sway from side to side, Hitsugaya backtracked to the boutique he saw just recently. He was about to enter but when he was about to step inside the shop he stopped himself when he saw the group of sale's persons still talking about something. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. What the hell was wrong with him?! It was just a shop and he'll just have to talk to the people inside when they decided to bug him or when he will ask for their assistance, so what's so hard about it? Willing himself to enter the shop, he bit his bottom lip when his legs wouldn't cooperate with him. Sighing pathetically, he tried backing away from the shop and lo and behold his legs were cooperating with him now. Grumbling, Hitsugaya had no other choice but to leave the place and decide what his next move would be.

Walking aimlessly, he found himself passing all the shops he comes across with. He did tried getting in of course, but every time he tries to, his limbs just refuses to follow what his brain tells them, and that was to move forward and browse for something to buy.

A few minutes had pass and there was still no improvement in his current disposition. Maybe he should really just go back and just stomach whatever Matsumoto or Urahara would put him through, besides maybe he could ask one of them if they could get something besides skirts and blouses but still… this wasn't like him all and he knows that going back would make it seem that he couldn't take care of himself.

Pursing his lips together Hitsugaya stopped his 'stroll' for a second to look around and figure out which part of the mall he was in. Looking around some more he failed to recognize anything, he then decided that it'll be pointless to know where he was. Refraining from banging his head to the nearest concrete wall, Hitsugaya looked at his side and spotted a smoothie stand. With a sigh, the white haired shinigami walked towards the said stand− deciding that he'll figure everything out after he gets a nice cold drink to quench his slightly parched throat.

Upon approaching the smoothie stand, Hitsugaya immediately looked at the menu. Fortunately the guy behind the stand didn't say a word and left the young shinigami alone to decide what he'll get. As expected when he saw the word '_watermelon' _in the menu it goes without saying that that's what he'll get. Thankfully, Hitsugaya managed to buy the treat without making a fool out of himself. After waiting for few seconds for his drink, Hitsugaya looked around again and still didn't figure out in which part of the mall he was.

The guy handed Hitsugaya the watermelon smoothie which the young shinigami took gratefully. Handing a small wad of bills, Hitsugaya then left the stand and went on his way. He took a tentative sip from his drink and couldn't help a sweet smile from forming on his face because of the sweet and smooth flavor that washed over his mouth. Indeed, watermelon was the best he thought happily.

Now with a better mood and feeling a bit more confident, he continued with his walk and absentmindedly looked around him− not even minding the fact that he didn't recognize where he was or that he wasn't looking where he was going…

Like any other instances when a person didn't had enough common sense to pay attention to his or her surroundings, not a moment long after Hitsugaya bought his drink that the said shinigami bumped into somebody's back. The collision made him step back and almost fall on his butt due to the unexpected impact. Sure enough, Hitsugaya was quite alright and thankfully his smoothie was too.

Hitsugaya was about to apologize to the person he bumped into but didn't had the chance to do so because of the next set of words that reached his ears.

"Oh look at what we have here boys."

The guy said in quite an unpleasant tone that gave Hitsugaya a sinking feeling. Biting his lip, he tried to apologize again to get out of the sticky situation he landed himself into but was refrained again when the guy's companions began circling around him. "What's a cute little thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?" the guy he bumped into asked. Hitsugaya ignored the question and finally got the chance to talk, "I'm sorry for bumping into you sir," he said.

"Oh no harm done little missy, you wouldn't even hurt Johan there even if you wanted to." one of the guy's companion said.

Giving some sort of a meek chuckle Hitsugaya bid them farewell, "Well then, if there's nothing else, I think I should go now." Thankful that the he was out of the woods and handling the situation well, Hitsugaya was about to get out of the small circle when one of the men surrounding him took hold of his wrist. "Would you please let go of my wrist _sir?_" he said through gritted teeth all the pretend meekness and embarrassment he held onto not long before gone.

"What's the rush− sugar?"

"Yeah baby cakes, you could hang out with us if you want"

His eye twitched at the endearing nicknames the two strangers gave him. Since when did he became _sugar _or _baby cakes_? "I would have to decline to the invitation gentlemen. I have somewhere to be right now." He tried to reason hoping that the group of males would just leave him alone.

"Don't be so stiff, buttercup. We don't bite."

Hitsugaya's lips thinned on the comment, _buttercup_? He tried to reason again, not wanting to cause any unwanted frostbite, "I really have to go, so could you please let go?" he asked again, though with a bit of an edge this time.

"Oh c'mon _toots_, we'll have lots of fun, what do you say?"

"_It would be best if you do as she says losers._"

The young shinigami was about to cause the unwanted frostbites to the idiots he had the fortune to bumped into when his savior− rather those idiot's appeared. Hitsugaya turned his head to the new comer only to find out, to his surprise that it was….

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ichigo asked himself for the nth time that day:

_What the hell was he doing?_

Indeed, what the hell was he doing? Better yet what the hell did he think he was doing? Going with Keigo's plan like this, he knew from the very start that this _crusade_ of theirs is completely, absolutely− pointless… and idiotic. He knew that the brunette's plan of snagging some random girl for the afternoon wouldn't be just a mere walk in the park like how Keigo described it, besides since when did he get into girl hunting? …Right since Keigo told him it would help him get the confidence to ask that person out. Still, although Keigo claimed that this method actually works, serving as some sort of practice for your social skills or something, he's still not to sure if the person his pinning for would actually buy this whole polite and smiley face− that would actually make you look like a doofus− that Keigo seems to be so eagerly encouraging.

"When you're on a date Ichigo, even though you don't give a crap on what she's saying you have to act like you're really interested− use glass eyes if you must."

Ah dating tips, Keigo started them a few minutes ago after he discussed how to ask a girl out. Speaking of which, the brunette wasn't doing anything beside talk− he has yet to show him those _moves _he got from his American buddies that he kept bragging about.

"Agree to everything she says− but you have to think before you answer of course− women love mind games, and if you answer them right then it's as good as going down the aisle− if you're thinking of marrying her of course."

Mind games? Sure he knows about them, women actually love to ask questions that would make any guy sweat. Like if their getting fat or not, if you answered no then they'll say you're lying and if you answered yes, then you'll surely get the cold shoulder. But reminding him of those mind games would truly be a waste of time since that person isn't really the type to worry about weight issues or whatnots− who would? With that nice figure and perfectly beautiful features...

"They're really sly when it comes to this kind if stuff, she'll corner you and ask in her very sweet voice."

"_Would you please let go of my wrist sir?_"

"See what I mean? They're−"

Keigo stopped at mid sentence with his mouth still hanging open. His chocolate brown eyes and Ichigo's amber eyes locked at each other and then looked at the source of the disruption. True enough, just like what they had imagined when they heard the question; there was the cliché scene of one girl being surrounded by five or so guys who were convincing her to go with them. Ichigo was about to leave Keigo behind for a moment to help the little lady− since he did have the hero streak in him, and he couldn't possibly leave and turn a blind eye− when the latter clamped a hand on his shoulder before he could even move. "Oi, we can't just leave her."

The brunette looked at Ichigo as if he had grown a second head, "Who said we're leaving her alone? An opportunity has presented itself, bet you after this she'll definitely want to go with us." He declared, and now it was the berry's turn to look at him as if _he _had grown a second head− though Keigo seemed unaffected by the said look, "Watch the master." He said and left, Ichigo rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

Ichigo watched Keigo as he walked oh so slowly toward the group. Right, only Keigo would think of turning this sort of thing as an opportunity to score some points to a lady. Scoffing he averted his gaze from the brunette to the girl in question. How curious− rather, how nostalgic… white hair. The only people he knew who had white hair were all shinigamis, the fox-like-twig-like shinigami, Ukitake and, of course, mister kiddy captain. Speaking of, it had already been such a long time since he last saw them.

With a click of his tongue the berry dispelled the new thought that crossed his mind and instead watched how Keigo handle the situation, watch the master he said− so let's see what the _master _could do. "It would be best if you do as she says losers."− heh, what do you know? Keigo developed some guts while he's away; maybe that trip to America wasn't as bad as he had thought.

The thug who was holding the girl then turned to Keigo and scoffed, "What if I don't, _shrimp_?" he asked haughtily. Ichigo watched in slight awe as Keigo didn't just turn tail and run from the situation like he would normally do back in high school. "You'd be sorry then." The brunette replied and made Ichigo's respect for him rise a little more (just a teensy bit).

"Make me."

"_I'd love to._"

Keigo already looked kind of cool when he said that, but to his strawberry named comrade? The brunette looked stupid. What little respect he earned from the berry had vanished. The thing that gave the brunette away was how he was sweating buckets behind his head and how his hand was placed behind him beckoning Ichigo to come in a fanning motion. With a roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh, Ichigo made a beeline towards the group to take hold of the situation before anything get out of hand.

Ichigo loomed over the group, one would think that he was about to slug someone but surprisingly, even with that perpetual scowl still in place, his presence held no animosity, just the annoyance of that of a big brother who just saw his wayward little sister now stuck in trouble. Running a hand through his orange mane he looked every bit of the part. He was about to intervene and say what he was about to say when he noticed the supposed to be damsel in distress. Said girl was wide eyed, slacked jawed and had a cross of something akin to surprise and horror written all over her face making the words that was supposed to be flowing from his lips vanished.

"…_Kurosaki_"

He blinked twice, not really comprehending what was said, "You−"

Before anything was said, the girl in question recovered from whatever shock she was in and before anyone knew what was going on, the girl got the guy who was holding her let go in one swift twist of the wrist before dashing towards Ichigo's side, hugging the berry's arm as if it was her life line− the drink she was holding a little while ago ended up in the floor in a messy splat. Ichigo looked down at the petite girl, opening and closing his mouth as if he wasn't sure what he was going to say, Keigo was just being his normal self trying to understand what was going on.

The group of trouble makers looked at the new progress in their situation in an annoyed manner, though before they could even complain the girl erupted, "Aniue! That was so mean, leaving me all by myself!"

Ichigo opened his mouth as though he was going to say something of relevance but all he had managed was to get out a pathetic, "Huh?" His confusion just doubled when the girl looked at him in clear annoyance. Puffing her cheek with her brows knitted together, she looked kind of… pissed.

"Mou! You're the worst brother ever!"

The berry looked harder at the girl and knitted his brows. After a little while he finally realized that it was all a farce and the girl was just making up an excuse so that they could get out of this aggravating situation already. Coughing a little, Ichigo then looked at the group, "We really don't want any trouble− can we just end this _peacefully_? I'm sorry if this little brat caused some kind of mess− she has a knack of catching _unwanted _attention." To make it look more convincing, Ichigo pinned them down with his steely brown eyes that promise broken bones and mangled limbs if anyone dared to question or disagree with his words.

The punks' eyes twitch at the berry's hidden threat and though they didn't outwardly showed it, they were thoroughly intimidated by the orange haired adolescent. Clicking their tongues in disdain to cover any discomfort they felt, they then went on their way. Their supposed leader, the one that was holding the girl, gave a sneer to the group, "Look where you're going next time girlie." He said and finally left.

With the group finally leaving the three alone, the girl detached herself from Ichigo's arm and turned to the berry finally seeing him face to face, though she was avoiding his eyes for some reason… was she feeling shy?

"Thank you for helping me out…"

She is shy, Ichigo thought bemusedly. But as amused as he was with the girl's antics, he wasn't one for awkward situations and so to render the unwanted atmosphere he then nudged the brunette who was momentarily forgotten because of all the drama. Keigo raised his eyebrow at the berry and Ichigo in turn just motioned his head towards the girl. Getting the hint, Keigo smiled happily and went to the girl's side and held both of her hands in his. "Ah don't mention it miss! It was our pleasure helping you, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo just gave a lopsided grin to affirm the brunette's claim. Well, what Keigo said was true anyway, although it wasn't really a pleasure to get into such a sticky situation, he was glad that they helped the girl in some way.

"So little missy, how do you know my strawberry named comrade here?"

The said berry knitted his brows together slightly, now that Keigo had mentioned it how did this girl knew who he was? If his memory serves him right, this would be his first time encountering the girl. He watched in mild interest as the girl in question took her hands back from Keigo's grasp and looked away chewing her bottom lip, "Uhm, we've met…−"

"…Really?" Ichigo found himself asking… they've met before…? When? Where? _How_? But try as he might, no matter how much he questioned himself he just couldn't find the time, place and the manner that he and the girl met, "Are you sure?"

"Hai… a few years back… in some… place"

Keigo pursed his lips at the very cryptic reply, although her timidity was kind of cute, her answers wasn't of any use, "Ojou-san, that's not really much to go by, can you be more specific?" By God, he'd find out how she knows Kurosaki, and speaking of which… that sneaky little− Why didn't he told him that he knew such a _babe_?

The brunette looked at the so called babe with all intention of wringing out the wanted information. The said girl just played with the hem of her skirt and turned her head to the side. Keigo watched her closely when he felt that she was about to say something but then got all disappointed with her reply.

"Anou− I probably should go now…"

Clearly not satisfied with the answer Keigo turned to his companion, "Oi Ichigo, mind helping me out?" he asked. The strawberry just scratched his mane in a seemingly annoyed fashion then sighed, "Let her go Keigo, we're keeping her from her business." The berry answered. Keigo's face soured at the reply he got and turned his attention to the girl again, "Can't you tell us? Or even the reason why you can't tell us?"

There was a pause, "…not exactly…" she answered.

It was Keigo's turn to heave a sigh now due to the lack of cooperation he got both from the girl and his companion, "Well, I've tried…" he sighed, "but if you don't mind me asking miss, why are you alone in a place like this?"

Keigo felt his mouth twitch upward when the girl looked at him, "I got separated from my companions." She answered. Though the brunette could almost swore that the girl said the word 'companions' in a very forced out way− like when you grit your teeth when you're saying something. Tossing the little observation out the window Keigo gave his charming smile, "That would be a problem, have you contacted them, or have they contacted you?"

"No− they're a little busy I suppose"

Feeling a grin finally forming, Keigo then said, "How inconsiderate," the brunette paused for a while and took notice the glossy paper bag that the girl was holding, seemingly analyzing the situation laid before him, "Are they suppose to take you shopping?" he asked.

"Kind of"

Keigo's glee almost slipped to his features at the answer and how the girl seemed to be getting bolder and passing her initial timidity when she was answering his earlier questions, "Kind of…" he mumbled to himself then straightened up as if he just thought of something pressing, "If I may be so bold as to ask, do you plan on continuing with that shopping thing even though you're alone?"

The girl tilted her head to the side at the imposing question, knitting her brows ever so slightly, "I suppose so"

The brunette 'tsked' at the her answer, though before he could even say his punch line− that is, if she was willing to have them be her company for the afternoon, maybe even tonight− Ichigo unexpectedly drop a comment, "You should reconsider, it's best if you look for your companions first− I did meant what I said back then."

Keigo shot Ichigo a look that said 'what the hell do you think your doing?!', and the berry just shrugged. It was really quite obvious that the brown haired dolt plans on baiting this girl into coming with them, though he couldn't say he didn't know why. The snow haired young lady is a real beauty, it was no wonder that those punks earlier took an interest and apparently Keigo has too.

"Meaning?"

Ichigo shrugged offhandedly, it seems that this little girl hasn't even realized her predicament, "I meant that you attract unwanted attention." When the girl regarded him in confusion, he then coughed and looked away, scratching the base of his neck softly, "I'm not being rude or anything, but you're quite the _looker_."

Ichigo saw Keigo's eye twitch at his reply, and he just looked at him in a shrug. Well, what did you expect, it is true. The girl's a catch to anyone, with those soft features, unusual hair color and those big clear blue-green eyes− wait… blue-green… no it's not blue-green, it's teal. Teal eyes− clear, penetrating, teal eyes… where have he seen it before? He knows that there's one person who has that kind of eyes, he just can't put a name and a face…

_"Looker?_"

The berry's musing halted at the sudden question and looked at the girl again− her expression unreadable… did he pissed her off…? But he said he wasn't insulting or being rude to her with that comment, did she perhaps misunderstood his explanation−

"What exactly has that to do with anything?" Ichigo gulped at her question, she did misunderstood… "And for that matter… what am I _looking at_ exactly to cause such trouble, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's mouth hanged open, the girl did misunderstood what he had said, though in a whole different meaning to what he was thinking off… but wasn't that piece of comment enough to tell the girl that she's pretty? As far as he was concerned the only people who would misunderstood such a word would be from that _place_. Wait that place! Ichigo recovered from his shock and finally put two and two together, he now knows, at eighty five percent that this girl came from _Soul Society_− no wonder she knows him. With the realization he then looked at the girl in a different light and as if sensing the change of demeanor from the berry the said girl quirked her eyebrow in a wary manner.

Keigo looked at the two, from Ichigo to the girl. For one moment there he thought that the girl would smack them due to Ichigo's untimely comment, it was a good thing that she didn't know urban slang. With a smile then, before the berry could mess things up all over again, "Don't mind what he said Ojou-san, all he's saying is we can't leave you alone if you don't have someone with you− we'd be guilty if something were to happen to you again, right Ichigo?"

The aforementioned berry gave him a slight nod, now that he knows this person is from that place, he wouldn't be able to leave her all alone. By God people from Soul Society knows bat shit about anything from the human world.

"What do you propose I should do then?"

Keigo gave a sigh of relief to himself, thankful that he saved the drying chance of hooking up with the girl. With a smile on his face the brunette decided that this was now the time to say his punch line, "We could help you shop or look for your companions, that is if you wouldn't mind."

The girl paused and looked both at the two teens, seemingly thinking really hard. Keigo watched her in anticipation and grinned widely at her answer, "I don't see the harm in it…" he then clapped his hands together enthusiastically, "Great! Now that's settled I think a little introduction is in order~"

Keigo gave a cough and closed his eyes− thinking that it made him look cool− "I'm Asa−"

"Asano Keigo, right?"

The brunette looked at her with wide eyes, she knows him? What the hell? How the hell did that happen, "You know me?" he asked. The girl looked at the side and tucked some stray hair behind her ear, "Ah yeah, just a little while after I've met Kurosaki."

"…Really?" both males asked at the same time. Wow she knew both of them... imagine that? But then how? As far as they're both concerned they never met a white haired girl. While Ichigo was pondering on his thoughts, Keigo seemed to be agitated by something.

This is unacceptable, the girl knew him and yet Keigo didn't knew who she is… how could he have forgotten such a beauty? Keigo looked at the girl and saw her form a thin line with her lips, oh my God. She's offended! Of course she'd be, she both knew them and yet they didn't even have the brains to remember her. "I'm terribly sorry ojou-san!"

"Iie, it's nothing really, I'm−"

"No don't say another word ojou-san," Keigo said defiantly, cutting the girl in mid sentence, "Don't tell us who you are, because I, Asano Keigo, and he, Kurosaki Ichigo, promise to remember you before this very day ends." He declared while his nose flared. "Now, shall we go then, though till we remember who you are, could we call you _Shirou-chan_?"

Ichigo saw the girl's− Shirou-san for now− eye twitched at the nickname that Keigo gave her, but nodded her head none the less. He sighed, trust Keigo to think of something like that, couldn't he just let her introduced herself so they can get this done and over with? No more wondering who she is and the whatnots? Really how much more dramatic can the guy be? But then if she knows Keigo then maybe she's not from Soul Society, maybe she's just some high classed girl they had the chance of meeting. Clearly though she haven't made that big of an impression to both of them since they can't remember her. Still, Ichigo thought, there was something definitely− eerily, familiar about this girl and he has this gut feeling that she's someone he should have remembered, recognized easily.

Now that everything was settled, with Keigo and 'Shirou-chan' leading the way and Ichigo following them with his hand in his pockets. The three went on their way to get something productive done− that is to help 'Shirou' to shop. Although another problem had presented itself to Ichigo ('Shirou's' identity), the berry seemed not to mind it at all. He already knows the he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to problems like this, so why bother beating himself up over it? Besides normally the answer to such a problem usually comes to him on its own, without him thinking too hard about it.

With that thought in mind, Ichigo shook his head and sigh as he listen how Keigo would try to strike up a conversation with Shirou, which the girl humored with obvious disinterest… not that Keigo had noticed the lack of enthusiasm of the other party. Oh well Keigo, will always be Keigo, Ichigo shrugged, still now with the new development in their otherwise boring afternoon, the berry mused as he looked at the swaying snowy white hair of their new companion, maybe this trip wasn't as pointless as he initially thought.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Slender rose white arms poked out of a garment's sleeves and not long after that a head with a white mane soon followed. Teal eyes gazed at the reflection that was presented to them by a mirror that was provided by the small changing room that the individual was occupying. One of the aforementioned arms smoothed the shirt and dusted it off of imaginary dust. The individual reflected on the mirror gave a slight tilt of his head making the long white tresses follow suit like a stream of white water.

"Hey, still alive?"

The individual's ears perked up at the seemingly rude question, but brushed it off since he knows for a fact that the person at the other side of the door didn't meant any harm by it, instead he then called out, "Barely," the word left his lips smoothly as he further smoothed the garment he just put on, "is Asano just about ready to stop flooding me with all these clothes?" The person at the other side of the door gave a slight chuckle, "Well, I think so− if those things he's lugging is anything to go by. Want me to tell him off?"

A sigh fell from the soft pink lips, "Just tell him not to get anything more− I have enough clothes to last me for years." He heard another chuckle coming from the other side and couldn't resist to quirk a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Pray do tell what's so amusing, Kurosaki."

"Nothing, nothing, _Shirou-san_. I was just thinking you'd be swallowing your words before a year has even passed− what'll you do if you gain _weight_?"

A vein pulsed on his forehead; he could almost imagine that the person said those words while his back was resting on the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed− shaking his head softly in an amused manner… the bastard.

"Oi, Ichigo− that's not the right way to speak to a lady! Mind your manners!"

Another vein pulsed, and he found himself cursing the new addition to the conversation even though it was obvious that the new comer was defending him. "Don't mind him Shirou-chan, a lady such as yourself shouldn't even be concerned by this baka's comments… and by the way, are you _Cristina Mayer_?" ...how degrading being called a 'lady' twice.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question, it was the type of question that the new comer had always been asking him ever since they entered the department store of the building (a large area, going as much as several floors, with most of the famous clothes' line strewn together for the convenience of the shoppers to not bother themselves in going to the individual boutiques to browse). The brunette was still guessing who he was, and he was getting rather tired of this 'are you…' game that the former was so keen on playing.

"No, sorry but I'm not this Mayer person."

"Oh sorry then Shirou-chan, and here's another batch for you."

Of course he was not this Mayer person, how would he be when the person that the brunette was talking about is an obvious woman. How could he, Hitsugaya Toushirou, be a woman if he is (was) a _guy_ for heaven's sake? With a shake of his head, he opened the door and looked at his new companions. One− just like what he had imagined− was slumped back at the wall while the other was by the door and was offering of what apparently was another batch. Reaching out for the garments that was held up to him he mumbled, "thanks" and closed the door.

His situation wasn't that different from when he was with Matsumoto and Urahara, he still had someone choosing his clothes from him. Then again, even though nothing much had change, he certainly prefer what the brown haired human offered him− it was not frilly, it was lace free and ribbon free− in short it wasn't girly. Hitsugaya looked over at the new batch of shirts and pants and spotted a few articles that he would be discarding, namely that out of place one piece dress and that shirt with strings.

Hitsugaya mused as he tried out the garment he was holding at the moment, how did things escalated this far? He was just minding his own business when that stupid group of baboons bothered him and then the brunette appeared. At first he initially thought the brunette was a gift in disguise, he never would have thought that the human was a 'Trojan horse'. How could he have known that Kurosaki was with him in the first place? Still because of that big surprise he managed to get out of the sticky situation without causing any bodily harm to the bothersome humans.

Thinking back, it was kind of stupid of him to identify the berry to his face. Of course even though the substitute shinigami was stupid, the rude human isn't that stupid to not pick up that the seemingly troubled girl, Hitsugaya, knew him. He just added oil to the fire because of the slip of the tongue he made with the orange head's companion, how stupid could he get? Telling that he knew them, when he didn't want them to know who he was… he could almost taste freedom back there− before he identified that Asano kid. Then again, because of that unexpected twist of his day he now have something he could wear that he wouldn't be too embarrassed to flaunt in public.

"Oi, Keigo went for another round."

Hitsugaya stopped at mid thought and looked at the closed door as if he was able to see Kurosaki at the other side, "I thought you told him to stop?"

"I did, didn't believe me. Said that there was no way a girl would tell me that."

"Fine, I'll tell him myself." He mumbled. Why wouldn't the brunette believe Kurosaki anyway? Did Asano's pretense of what a woman only knows is shopping? How naïve, but well, he couldn't blame the human for thinking that way if he would base a woman's behavior to that of his lieutenant. God only knows why there's only two things− sake and shopping− circling the woman's interest. In the midst of musing Hitsugaya finally got the garment on and he only had to zip the zipper close on the one piece dress he was currently donning to see if it was any good… wait one piece _dress_?

Hitsugaya looked up at his reflection and true enough he was wearing the one piece sleeveless dress that he had crossed out from his things to buy. Then again maybe he'll take it after all, it didn't look that bad. Finally zipping the zipper up, he looked at his reflection again. The zipper was sewn at the middle of the dress, starting on what supposed to be the collar and ended just about in the middle of his chest area where the color of the dress took another shade, black, the upper portion (where the zipper was) was electric blue. The zipper was zipped all the way up so instead of a turned over neck band, it created a turtle neck. The lower bit of the dress flared a little creating the skirt− the whole piece, unlike his jumper dress, ended appreciably above his knees, though also unlike his jumper dress, the problematic length was remedied by some sort of black shorts made out of smooth, stretchable fabric that ended just above his knees.

Petal pink lips pursed as teal orbs looked from side to side, then without so much a warning the owner gave a slow… twirl, making the flared portion trail in a wave-like motion. At the end of the said action, Hitsugaya caught himself thinking why the hell did he do what he just did. But then the thought was thrown out of the window while blaming fatigue for doing such actions, besides it's not like anybody saw his little twirl…

"Say are you from that _place_?"

The sudden question made Hitsugaya jump slightly. "Where's this _place _exactly?" Of course he knew what Kurosaki was talking about, it was pretty obvious that the human was talking about Soul Society, he was just merely feigning innocence as so not to hint the berry further of his identity− he wouldn't be able to live it down if Kurosaki of all people would know of his current predicament. He wouldn't hear the end of it from the teen.

"Oh you know… the one with _divisions _and stuff."

Oh he knows alright, not that he would tell Kurosaki any time soon, "I don't think I know what you're talking about, Kurosaki." He wouldn't let the human know who he was much less where he came from if he has any say to his current situation.

"Right, sorry, I just thought you were from that place." There was a pause and Hitsugaya concluded that the human dropped the whole Soul Society theory of his. "So how's old Yamamoto lately?"

Yamamoto? Hitsugaya thought of the old general. How was he, the human asked, "Still as unreasonable and senile as ever." True, he had heard from Matsumoto who had heard from Ayasegawa who heard from Abarai that the old man's fukutaicho was complaining how Yamamoto seem to be always forgetting where he had placed his tea cup when the thing was just only being held by his hand and let's not forget that Yamamoto had sent him here despite all protest and reason.

Hitsugaya heard another chuckle coming from the teen, though it was more amused, "and Byakuya?"

Kuchiki? Only three words, "A total _ass_." …if that kimono that the noble forced him to wear was any indication.

"Why? Are you from the sixth?"

"He just is− no, tenth"

After just taking off the one piece dress, leaving only his underwear and the short thingy on, Hitsugaya was about to start to think that Kurosaki was done with his little interrogation when he heard the said berry laugh out loud. "What's−" his eyes widened in realization as he played back the berry's question and how he nonchalantly answered them… he practically told Kurosaki that he was from Soul Society when he was trying really hard not to say any information that may lead to his identity.

Without so much of a thought of his current state, Hitsugaya slammed the door open his eye twitching in aggravation, "You− you−, you!" he stammered. His annoyance just hitched up another level when the berry just doubled over− guffawing, clutching his stomach with one hand and the other wiping a tear off of his closed eye, "Stop laughing! I don't find this a bit amusing Kurosaki!"

"Sorry, sorry− I didn't'−" For some reason, when the berry looked at Hitsugaya, his face lit up to a shade that would put shame to the color of his namesake, all mirth gone and Ichigo was reduced to a blushing blubbering mess, averting his eyes everywhere but the person in front of him. "Uh− you would want to, uhm, ah−"

"_What?_"

Ichigo finally settled on looking down, finding out how interesting his shoes were. His face still heated, he then pointed an uncertain finger to the white haired shinigami. Not catching what the human wanted to say, said shinigami looked at himself and blushed as furiously as the berry and immediately covered his chest with an arm− the other closing the door forcefully. "You're insufferable, Kurosaki." The shinigami mumbled at the other side.

The berry looked at the closed door and, although still blushing, gave a little grin, "So I've been told, by your captain no less" speaking of which, now that Ichigo had mention him he haven't heard any sort of news from the captain of tenth division. "How is Toushirou anyway?" he found himself asking.

"…the same."

"By the same, do you mean that he's still as prickly and short as ever?"

Ichigo waited for a reply but what he got in return was the privilege to look at a more generous amount of pale rose white skin and a proper view if an appreciable looking cleavage− B cup! The berry's eye twitch and all the blood in his body gathered at his face− steam coming out from the top of his head and there was a steady small stream of blood coming from his nose. Upon seeing the berry's reaction the young shinigami looked down at her body again and blushed ten different shades of red before she closed the door with a slam.

An awkward silence enveloped the two individuals, both busy berating themselves of thinking about cup sizes (Ichigo) and for stupidly giving a 'show' _twice_ (Hitsugaya). Thankfully the third member of their party came back just in time to break the tension.

"Hey, Shirou-chan I can't find anything more." Keigo called out and then gave the blushing strawberry a look, "What happened to you?"

"N-nothing" the berry stammered as he scratched the side of his face nervously.

The brunette gave Ichigo a sideway glance, "Right so why is your nose _bleeding_?" Keigo rolled his eyes when the other teen's eyes widened and quickly wiped off the blood that was trickling down from his nose. Satisfied with the reaction he got, Keigo turned his attention to the closed door all the while shaking his head, "Nah Shirou-chan, do you want to check out the individual boutiques then?"

Keigo's question was answered by the click of the door's lock and the emergence of the young shinigami in question− now fully clothed−, her cheeks still dusted with a dark red hue, "Iie, I already got plenty here."

Keigo looked both at his companions, a brow raised− as if questioning why their faces are red, "Did I miss something?"

"No." Both said at the same time, the brunette gave them a pout but his action was ignored if how the young lady dumped copious amount of garments to their shopping cart and how Ichigo seemed to be engrossed with the laces of his shoes were any indications. Sensing that there was some sort of awkwardness between his two companions, Keigo had place it upon himself to ease them off of it, "So Shirou-chan, are you Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun perhaps?"

Both his companions looked at him as if he sprouted a second head, but he just shrugged their looks off "What? She does look like that kid" he said nonchalantly. He grinned when Ichigo made a swipe for his head− fortunately for the brunette he ducked before Ichigo's fist connected to his skull. The berry fumed, "Idiot, in case you haven't noticed _she_−" he pointed at the young shinigami− "is a _girl _and Toushirou's a _guy_."

Keigo held up both his hands, "I know, I know. But you two looked so stiff so I had to loosen you up." he chuckled and turned to their other companion, "I hope I didn't offended you, Shirou-chan."

"I-iie, not at all." It took all of Hitsugaya's will power to keep his composure, that little quip had totally hit home.

"Alrighty~ then, now that we're all good, let me take that," Keigo announced and took Hitsugaya's shopping cart from his grasp− taking it to the nearest cashier. Ichigo turned to the white haired shinigami, "So are you…?

Teal eyes glared at brown ones, "Idiot." With that said the two followed the brunette where they found the former flirting with the female cashier who was just entertaining the said teen just because he was a customer.

The little quip that Keigo made did ease the tension between the two, although quite frankly the said quip somewhat disgruntled Hitsugaya out of his comfort zone. While waiting for the employees to pack their purchase the three decided to hit the record bar then the bookstore first before they go looking for Hitsugaya's 'lost' companions. Even though the decision was made by his two other companions, the young captain couldn't disagree with the arrangement since the two humans did help him shop for his things, besides he was quite looking forward to the trip to that bookstore that Kurosaki mentioned. After everything was settled in the cashier, the three deposited all their purchases, a few couple of shoes and whole load of clothes, to the package counter then made their way to the record bar.

The trip to the record bar was rather short, since it was only Keigo who needed something from the store, the latest album of his favorite band. While waiting for the brunette to finish his business the other two busied themselves by browsing the items that were in the shop, though nothing really had caught their interest.

The next stop on their list was the bookstore. Upon arriving at the said store the three parted ways, Keigo to the magazine section, Ichigo to the reference section− saying that he needed a book for his architectural planning subject− and Hitsugaya, wel.. he unconsciously followed the berry towards the said section.

Ichigo was browsing the books that the store had offered for his field when he noticed that Shirou was just beside him, browsing as well. "Interested in architecture?" he asked. The girl tilted her head and answered, "So-so, I've always had an interest in structural design." The berry quirked an eyebrow and turned to another section of the shelf where the more general books (introduction, history, most famous, etc) for architecture were. Picking up an introductory book and a book compiling some of the greatest architectural sites, Ichigo turned to his companion "Here, you'd be more interested in these if you're just in it for the perks" he said as he took the book that Shirou was holding and replacing it with the ones he got. Coincidentally the book that the girl was holding was the one he needed.

"Oh, thank you." The girl murmured. Ichigo looked at the girl as she traced her hand on the embossed title of the book. The berry scratched the base of his neck softly− a habit of his whenever he was nervous− and coughed. Teal orbs looked at him, "Ah, sorry about earlier."

His companion shook her head slightly, "It was my fault putting you in that situation− I should have been more attentive about myself earlier." Ichigo sighed, he wasn't good in situations like this− its better if he would just end the awkward situation he created, "Right. Still, I'm sorry all the same."

The berry waited for a second or two if the girl would say a follow up to his apology but none came, instead she begun browsing the book he gave her. It seems like 'Shirou' also wanted to end the topic. Ichigo then busied himself in browsing for more books to see if he could one more reference for his class.

"So what pushed you to take architecture?"

Ichigo glanced at the white haired girl, who was still browsing her book and gave a shrug, "Nothing really, just decided to take it one day." Pulling out another book, Ichigo turned to his companion and bowed down a little to get to her eye level, "Done, are you getting those?"

The girl stepped back a little from Ichigo, "Uh, yes." she answered. In return Ichigo just gave a lopsided smile, "What? You one of those 'personal space' people?" Shirou gave him a pout and it was all he needed to be certain that he had guessed correctly, standing straight up he held out his hand towards the young shinigami, "Give it here then, those are quite heavy."

Even though a little hesitant Shirou gave the books to Ichigo who just took it in one hand. Ichigo mused upon getting the feel of the weight of the books again− they were really quite heavy for a petite girl like her. The two books were hard bound and had, maybe, at least five hundred pages of glossy paper on them. About to go to the cashier to get their business done Ichigo's mobile phone beeped signaling that he received a message. Balancing the books on one hand, he reached out for his side pocket to get his phone. Flipping it open, he checked out the message, discovering that it was from their brown haired companion.

"_Ichigo! Got to go− Nee-san's being troublesome again -_-; Tell Shirou-chan sorry that I can't help her look for her friends, still can't remember who she is though T3T_

_You'll just have to tell me who she is when you get to your apartment, and I expect you to get her phone number *w*=" _

The berry's eye twitched at the message, closing his phone exasperatedly, he motioned for Shirou to follow him to the cashier. "Keigo went ahead, said there's some trouble in their house." He said as he placed the books on the counter. "Oh, okay." The girl mumbled.

Waiting for the cashier to finish processing their purchase, Ichigo turned to Shirou again, "Did your friends contact you yet?" The girl looked at Ichigo then knitted her brows, "Wait" she murmured as she reached out for her own phone in her dress pocket. Flipping it open, the young shinigami came face to face with a blank dark screen instead of usually bright luminous one. Peeking over at the girl's hand held device, Ichigo knitted his brows as well, "Your battery's dead."

Sighing the girl tucked her phone in her pocket again and turned to the cashier to pay for her books, Ichigo following her example. Getting both of their purchase, Ichigo motioned the young shinigami to follow him out of the store.

Upon getting out of the store, Ichigo turned his attention to Shirou, "Guess we'll have to get them page at customer service." He said nonchalantly.

"_Page_…? As in call their attention− _summon _them?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah that kind of thing, but before that, I give up. The only people I remember from Toushirou's division are Rangiku-san and Toushirou himself."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched, that implied question was the one question he didn't want to be asked of and as if that wasn't enough, to make matters worst, Kurosaki had proposed to summon Matsumoto _and_ Urahara at this customer service thing. Still even if his situation looked bleak maybe there's still some hope left. He already had thought of a fake name and a fake reason as to why he knew the two humans, he only just had to convince Kurosaki that he didn't have to come with him to this customer service thingy (it must be an office of some sort).

Laughing a bit, to cover up his nervousness, Hitsugaya then said, "Of course you wouldn't know me− I only knew the both of you since I was the one who sorted the reports coming from _Hitsugaya-taicho_ when he was stationed at Karakura four years ago." Feeling a bit more confident with his lie, Hitsugaya pushed through, "Besides, who in Seireitei wouldn't even know _you_?"

Ichigo run his hand through his unruly orange mane, "Oh, is that right? So, anyway, do you have a name? Or is it really 'Shirou'?" he asked.

Chuckling a bit forcefully, Hitsugaya shook his head slowly, "Ah no, I'm−"

"−_white haired, about 133 cm tall, wearing an orange blouse and a black jumper dress−"_

Ichigo and Hitsugaya looked up, Ichigo then turned to Hitsugaya and gave a little grin, "Hey I think that's you, so what's your name again?" Hitsugaya laughed nervously a feeling of dread brewing at the pit of his stomach, "I'm−"

"_This is a call for a lost child− Hitsugaya Toushirou-chan from Karakura town. You're guardian Urahara Kisuke-sama−"_

There was pause, Hitsugaya searched for a change in reaction from Ichigo but the berry was still grinning, then the berry's eye twitched "Did I just heard the PA call you _Toushirou_?"

Hitsugaya forced out a laugh again− sweating buckets at the back of his head, trying to cover up the irreparable damage that the unexpected page had caused, "Ahaha, of course not, how could I be−"

"−_second floor counter_− _MOU TAICHO!−"_

"Was that Ran−"

"No, how could it be Matsumoto! You're hearing things Kuro−"

"_Hitsugaya Toushirou! Get your butt in here young lady− Mah, mah, sir, calm down, calm down… I'm sure Hitsugaya-chan will− HITSUGAYA-TAICHO, get down here this instant! That was so mean leaving us behind like that!− Ahaha madam, please don't shout at the mic−"_

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he gaped at the words sprouting from the speakers nearby; a look of horror flooded his features. He tried to think of an excuse, no matter how pathetic it was, but... all excuse he would think of would be deemed useless… Matsumoto and Urahara practically shouted to the whole world who he was. He turned his attention to the substitute shinigami, who in turn was no longer smiling and was looking at him slacked jawed, eye twitching… Hitsugaya almost cried in despair when the strawberry uttered the single name that he didn't want the berry to associate him with…

"_To-Toushirou..._?"

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note: **Quite long, ne? But If I cut it off somewhere in the middle… you would have to read a part three, and like what I've said I rather would not have that happening. Well anyway, I would like to congratulate you for reaching up to this point! You've finished a chapter worth 12,000+ (almost 13k) words! Congratulations! Even though it wasn't that good, you've manage to read it all, and for that I'm real thankful for your patience.

So anyway, moving to other matters, Ichigo meets Hitsu-chan! …Now time for the romance part to start… MWUAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA− *coughs, ehem what I meant was− till next chapter then.

…Oh and I know I'm really evil for giving Ichigo all that crap at the first part and for letting him know it was Hitsu-chan because the snow-puff got paged− review so you could tell that to me xDD;

-mimic

_PS: By the way, can any one tell me what color Ukitake's eyes are?_


End file.
